Tortured
by crazylove95
Summary: Her whole life Bella has been put through torment. What happens to Bella to make her live with the Cullens. With haunting memories, and bratty girls how can Bella survive? How can bella and Edward be together when everything goes wrong? EXB eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer. dont own twilight.**_

**_authors note; i have been working on this for a while. i hope you enjoy. _**

_**Chapter 1**_

_I crawled over to the cabinet trying to hide. Charlie came out of the kitchen holding a knife in one hand and a beer in the other. _

"_Come out you little whore!" he said tauntingly._

_I sat in the corner and tried to hush my sobs and trying to hide as long as possible. I never should have tried to get away._

"_Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever!" he yelled causing me to cry harder. 'Why does he do this to me' I thought to myself _

_He started walking around the room. Looking behind plants and behind the TV. When he reached the cabinet I started to cry harder. He opened it and saw me in there trying to hide. Charlie pulled me by my hair out of it. He threw me against the wall. When I hit it I crumpled against the wall and cried harder._

"_You little cry baby," Charlie taunted "you brought this on yourself you little bitch. Stand up!' he continued_

_When I didn't stand up he said, "I said stand up, or it's going to be a lot worse" _

_I used all my strength to stand up. When I was up he slapped me and it sent me right back to the floor. "Get up!" he yelled again _

_When I didn't get up he pulled me up and then took my hand and put the knife to my palm. This caused me to cry harder. "Please" I begged, "don't do this" _

_Me pleading caused him to laugh. He pressed the knife harder into my palm. I could see little droplets of blood coming from my hand. _

_He dragged the knife down my palm and into my wrist, and it hurt. A lot. There was a lot of blood now, and it was making me very dizzy. _

_Charlie continued to hit me and hurt me for a little longer. Then he went upstairs and went to bed. It amazed me that he could just not even care what he was doing to me, and just brush it off. _

_I was feeling very lightheaded and I knew it was from the blood loss and blood. I dragged myself to the kitchen to get a rag. I pressed down on my wrist trying to stop the bleeding, but I wasn't doing a very good job. _

_I half wanted to just die and get out of this life, but I knew I had a life a head of me that I had to live, and that was what was keeping me going day after day. The fact that one day I would get out of this dark place and live my life. I pressed down harder on the cut, still trying to stop the bleeding. The rag was getting bloodier and bloodier and I was getting very dizzy. If I went to the hospital Charlie would just hurt me more because someone might be suspicious. _

_After about five minutes the bleeding stopped some, so I walked upstairs, trying to not wake him up and went to the bathroom. I was still very dizzy, but I took the rag off the cut and examined it. It ran from the middle of my palm to the middle of my forearm. I ran some water over it and tried my best to clean it with the first aid kit I had hidden in the bathroom. Luckily the cut wasn't very deep._

_When it was as dry as it was going to get I wrapped gauze around it and put the medical tape around it to hold it in place._

_After I had finished tending to the gash in my arm, I tiptoed back to my room, knowing it would be very bad if I woke Charlie up. _

_When I was in my room, I shut my door and locked it. I crawled onto my bed, which was just a mattress thrown on the floor with a very thin blanket, and cried myself to sleep as I did every night._

That was when I was 10, actually that was my 10th birthday, and now I'm 16. Now Charlie's a lot worse. He doesn't just abuse me he taunts me. Everyone in school thinks I'm just a little freak. Life just sucks.

Right now that's where I was, in school. You would think that I would get used to being ignored and no one liking everyday, but I haven't. Not in 16 years.

When the final bell rang I stood up, trying my best not to put too much pressure on my right ankle or bump into anyone. Last night Charlie had been much to drink and hurt me more then usual. He had pushed my down the steps resulting in a very swollen ankle.

I walked out to the hallway and went to my locker. On my way there some kid ran into me causing me to fall on my ankle. I pushed past everyone trying to blink away the tears. When I got to my locker I quickly opened it and pulled out my books that I needed and my skateboard.

Charlie wouldn't pay for a new car so he bought me a skateboard to travel on. It was great because I loved to skateboard but it's not easy to skateboard with a bad ankle. In fact that's probably one of the don'ts that the doctors tell you when you break your ankle.

I fought back the tears as I skateboarded home. When I walked in the door I was glad that Charlie wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pop tart. I was starving. I sat down at the kitchen table and crossed my legs so I could look at my ankle. As I pulled my sock off and lifted my jeans, I came to the conclusion that it was probably broken.

It was swollen and it hurt like crap. Hopefully Charlie would let me go to the doctor and let me get a cast. _Who are you kidding; he would never let you do that._ I said to myself. I finished my pop tart and walked, well I technically hopped, upstairs and into my bedroom.

It really hadn't changed since that night. I still only had the mattress, and now a bigger and thicker blanket. The walls were plain white and there was no furniture except a lone lamp. My clothes were aligned against the wall. I only had 5 shirts that still fit and 2 pairs of jeans. No one ever really saw my shirts though I always wore my big hoodie, to make sure no one saw my cuts and bruises. Against the wall there was also a book or two.

I walked over to my closet were all my medical stuff was hidden, and pulled out the wrap I used when I hurt my wrist, arm, knee, whatever.

I carefully wrapped it around my ankle, trying not to put too much pressure on it.

When it was wrapped securely I hopped down the steps and back into the kitchen and started Charlie's dinner.

Charlie usually came home around 6:30. He worked as a police officer, which was kind of ironic seeing as he is supposed to protect people, and he hurts the one person he helped create.

At 7, Charlie still wasn't home, which worried me. Not because he could be hurt but because if he was out drinking I was going to get it double what he usually does to me. At 8 I put his food in the oven to keep it warm then walked upstairs to work on my homework. Even though I wasn't made to be good in school by Charlie, I still did, with hopes that when I graduate and go to college. I was a straight A student.

I feel asleep somewhere around 11:30, and Charlie still wasn't there. It felt weird to go to bed and not be abused for hours before.

Somewhere around midnight, I was woken up by frantic knocking on the front door.

It took me a while to hop down the steps half asleep but I managed it.

When I got to the living room I noticed flashing light in front of the house. _Is that a cop car? _I wandered.

When I opened the door sure enough there was Officer Morgan.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but earlier this evening Charlie was hit by a drunk driver. He died on impact." The officer looked completely upset. He was Charlie's partner.

I didn't have to be beaten everyday. I could live my life. He finally got what he deserved. All these thoughts swarmed into my head and I think I fainted. Everything went black and I was standing on a plain of darkness.

**authors note; this story is somewhat longer then hardships in life. atleast the chapters are. :) umm tell me how you like it so far. ill either put the next chapter up today or tommorrow depending on reveiws. ahah no not tht mean i hate when authors say tht. it will probably be u within a couple hours though. :) reveiw please pelase please please please please. they seriously make me happy.**


	2. Face Down

****

**disclaimer; i sadly dont own twilight.**

**Chapter 2;**

**Do you feel like a man? ****  
****when you push her around?**  
**do you feel better now?**  
**as she falls to the ground?**  
**well ill tell my freind,**  
**one days this worlds going to end,**  
**as your lies crumble down,**  
**a new life she has found.**

**song; ****  
****face down by red jumpsuit apparatus.**

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. There was a cast on both my wrist and my ankle. I briefly wandered how I got here and how I broke my wrist when it hit me. Charlie, he is dead. I was overwhelmed with joy. I wished he had died everyday that he abused me, which was everyday.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. "ahh Isabella" she said but I cut her off saying "it's Bella."

"Well Bella its good to see you are awake now, you gave us quite a scare." she continued. That confused me. What day was it?

"What day is it?" I asked

"It's Saturday. You were out for 2 days."

I nodded.

"Isabella, I mean Bella; you seem to have some pretty bad injuries. Broken ankle, some internal bruising, not to mention there is barely an inch of your skin doesn't have a bruise on it aside from your face. There is a burn of you upper thigh that was pretty serious." I nodded I knew all of it.

"How did I hurt my wrist?" I asked because I had no idea, Charlie hadn't done it I knew that.

"You hurt you wrist when you fainted. The officer didn't catch you before you hit the ground. And let's just say you fell on your wrist pretty hard." I nodded. It sounded like me.

"Bella. I need to know how you got those injuries." She said walking over to my bed to sit next to me.

I shook my head. I couldn't. "I can't. If I say it, it will bring all the memories back that I have tried so hard to get rid of." I said in a small voice.

"I understand, but I need you to answer this truthfully. Okk? Can you do that?" when I nodded she continued "did your father do this to you?"

"Yea that may explain why I ain't crying over his death." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, just know he can't hurt you anymore, he's gone." She said

"The memories I have is enough to keep me hurting, and I'll never be able to get rid of them. And yes he did, since I was 8." I said not looking at her. Tears were threatening to spill over.

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry, no child should have to go through that. Well that's all I needed to know, ill leave you to get some rest."

As she was walking to the door a thought hit me. "Doctor?" when she turned around I continued, "what's going to happen now?"

"Well you will be sent to a foster home. When you are released you will be sent to live at the adoption center with the other kids and social services will help you get settled with a new family. Sound good?" it didn't but I nodded anyway,

When the doctor left I tried to go back to bed.

A couple days later they released me and I was sent to the adoption center. There were kids there that ranged from 3 months old to almost 18. The house we all stayed at was huge. It was practically a mansion. There were 20 bedrooms, with 15 bathrooms. The dining room could fit 50 people, which was good seeing as there were many kids. I helped out when I was well enough. The doctor wouldn't let me do anything until my leg was somewhat healed.

I stayed there for a month or so and I soon became very attached to this place.

"Bella, we have found another home for you to stay at." Mrs. Ashley said, bringing me out of my daydream.

"This is my home. I love these kids." I protested. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, part of me did, but I was just scared. What if they didn't like me and sent me back here.

"Well, these people are willing to take care of you." She said trying to convince me

"Why don't they take one of the other kids, they deserve to go there more than I do." I said

"They want you." She said

"Who would want me? I'm broken. I always will be." I said looking out my window.

"Sweetie give them a shot. Please." She pleaded

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." I said

She nodded and said "you leave tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Where am I going?" I asked warily

"Phoenix" she said

Phoenix? I had never been out of Forks, Washington.

I nodded, and she left. A few minutes later my room mate Kara came in. she has poker straight dirty blond hair, with piercing blue eyes. I and she were much alike, we were the same age, and we were both abused by our fathers. The only difference was that she ran away from her father and came here. Now he was behind bars for the rest of his life.

"Your leaving" she didn't say it as a question but I nodded anyway.

"Tomorrow" I told her

"I don't want you to go. You're the only one here who knows what I went through." She said on the verge of tears.

"Oh. Kara. I don't want to go. There making me, I want to stay here. What if they don't like me? What If the realize that I'm just some stupid broken girl? There are so many kids here that deserve this more than I do." I said trying to comfort her.

"Hey, well maybe we might see each other again, sometime in the future." I said

In this house Kara and I were inseparable. We were like twins separated and abused at birth. That's what we said to each other. It was out own sad private joke.

"Yea, maybe." She said fighting off the tears.

"Promise me something Kara." I said

"What?

"That you'll be strong." I said

"Only if you promise you will."

I nodded and said "I promise"

"I promise too" she said smiling.

"Hey we will always be twins separated and abused at birth."

She nodded and I laughed. "You want to help me pack?" she nodded and we spent the next hour making sure I had everything. We tried our best not to think about the fact that we were going to be separated for the first time since we met. Every once in a while we would shed a tear.

* * *

**_review. please.  
_:)[=**


	3. Glitter in the Air

**Chapter 3;**

**Have you even thrown a fistful of glitter in the air  
****Have you ever looked fear in the face?  
****And said I just don't care  
****It only half past the point of no return  
****The tip of the iceberg  
****The sun before the burn  
****The thunder before the lightning  
****And the breath before the phrase  
****Have you ever felt this way?  
****  
Song;  
Glitter in the Air by Pink**

Everything I had was in my small duffel bag and the foot of my bed. The car that is going to take me to the airport would be here in 10 minutes, and I and Kara were trying to refrain from bursting into tears.

Right now we were playing speed.

"Ha, I win." Kara said. A second later Mrs. Ashley was yelling for me

"Bella your car is here."

I grabbed my duffel bag, and walked down the steps. Kara and I had our arms linked through each others. When we got to the landing I heard Kara brake down into tears again. Her crying caused me to get pushed over the edge. Tears rolled down my face.

"This it Bella?" I nodded and turned to Kara. I hugged her and I never wanted to let her go. "Don't forget. Be strong." I whispered in her ear

She nodded and said "you too." I nodded and we pulled apart.

I picked my duffel bag back up and followed the social worker to the car. I didn't look back at Kara or the house.

At the airport the social worker put me on my flight then took off.

"Sorry I can't get on the flight with you but I really have to be somewhere. When you get to the airport in phoenix the . . ." she paused to pull out a piece of paper. "The Cullen's will be waiting for you. Okk."

I nodded and she handed my the piece of paper saying 'in case you forget' when I was on the plane it hit me all over again and tears started rolling down my face. _No! _I screamed at my self _you promised Kara you would be strong. _I wiped away the tears and didn't let another tear fall again.

A few hours later the flight attendant said "5 minutes until we land" and it caused me to freak out all over again.

When the plane landed I forced back my fear and went to find the Cullen's.

When I had my duffel bag and everything I went looking for them. After 5 minutes I was completely hopeless. Then I saw a sign the said _Isabella swan. _When I looked at the guy who was holding the sign my heart skipped a beat.

He was huge, and I mean grizzly bear huge. I walked over to him a little scared and said "I'm Isabella"

He nodded and looked my up and down. My wrist was still wrapped in the cast, but he couldn't see it over my hoodie. I had one of those boot things on my ankle, and I was forced to have my jeans under it. It wasn't very comfortable.

"I'm Emmett." He said "mom and dad were called in on an emergency so they sent me to get you." I nodded and said "okk. How old are you?"

"17. Edward is 17 too. Alice will be 17 in a month. And your 16. Right?"

"I turned 17 a month ago."

"Ohh." We started walking to the exit.

"What happened to your leg?" Emmett asked

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly "I mean, I fell."

He nodded and said okk. I don't really think he bought it though.

When we got outside I was hit with a rush of hot, dry air. Walking to the car I got so hot I was forced to take off my hoodie.

Thankfully today I hadn't worn one of my chest showing shirts because of the bruises there. Most of them still hadn't healed.

My sleeves had come up so I pulled them down. I had to put some effort in getting my sleeve over my cast.

"It's hot here." I said

"You get used to it after a while" he said

In the car I noticed he kept shooting glances at my wrist.

"Want to know how I broke my wrist?" I asked

He looked embarrassed but nodded. I took a deep breath and said "the night my father died" he looked at me funny and I realized I was smiling "that night when the officer told me, I fainted. The officer didn't catch me fast enough and I fell straight on my wrist. Broke it in 3 places" I laughed

He nodded and said "you must have fell pretty hard"

"Yupp."

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going but we were passing these huge houses. Emmett pulled into one of the driveways and turned off the car. "You live here?" I said.

"Yea" he laughed. It wasn't as big as the house I had stayed at before but it was a beautiful house.

When we walked in the door we, well I, was almost knocked over by a very hyper girl

"Hi. You must be Isabella. I'm alice"

"Nice to meet you. And call me Bella." I said

"Okk. Well Bella come on. Ill show you your room. And then you can get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I asked very suspiciously

"Well Edward, Emmett and I along with Emmett girlfriend and her twin brother and Edwards's girlfriend are going clubbing." Alice explained as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Umm alice, I can't go clubbing."

"Why not silly" Alice said stopping dead in the middle of the hallway. Causing me to run into her. "I have a broken leg."

"Ohh that doesn't matter." She said looking relieved

She started walking again past many doors. At the end of the hallway she stopped at the second to last door. Before she walked in to the room she said "that Edwards's room, but you may not see him a lot."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"He's always with that slutty girlfriend of his" she whispered, probably so they wouldn't hear, and I laughed. Even after a month it was weird to hear myself laugh.

"This is your room" she said dumping the contents of my duffel bag on my bed.

She got a look of disgust as she looked through my clothes. "Did you loose a bag at the airport of something?"

"No" I said seriously

"Well these clothes won't do. Especially for tonight." She said as she ran out of my room. A few minutes later she came back with a black mini skirt and a midnight blue quarter sleeve shirt.

"Alice I cant wear this. Anywhere." I said

"Why?" she asked. I fumbled looking for an answer and finally said "can I at least wear a pair of leggings?"

"Fine, be right back." She came back a minute later and handed me the leggings.

"You should change right now, just to make sure everything fits."

I nodded and she left my room. I was glad I had brought cover up so I could put the on my legs, arms, and chest to cover the bruises and scars still there. I wasn't ready to tell them all about my past yet.

I undressed and looked in the mirror. My body was covered in bruises still. It seemed as if some of them may never heal. I had many scars too. Too many. The most noticeable was the scar from the knife when I was ten. Everyone back in forks thought I had tried to commit suicide. If only they knew.

I pulled the shirt over my head and was glad to see it covered many bruises. I put the leggings on next along with the skirt. I pulled my boot on, stood up and looked in the mirror. I groaned this was going to take forever.

I sat back down and worked on covering my bruises and scars.

"Bella" Alice said knocking on my door. I quickly hid the cover up and opened the door.

"Ewww you look good Bella. I didn't know your wrist was broken too."

"Yea I fainted and broke it." I said

"Ohh. Okk. Well were going to leave once Rosalie and jasper get here." She said

"What about Edwards's girlfriend?" I asked

"She's already here." Alice said looking disgusted "she always is."

"Ohh." I said

"If you ever hear noises at night, it's probably them," she paused and stopped, thinking over something "talking"

"And your parents allow them to?" I asked confused

"They really don't know about it, but they don't approve of her they know, along with all of us, that he can do so much better." She said

"So. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Work. Dads a doctor at the hospital and he works crazy hours, and moms a decorator. She has a thing for turning things in shambles into beautiful sights."

"Doubt she could do that for me" I mumbled soft enough so Alice wouldn't hear.

We were at the living room now. Emmett was in there with a boy and girl who I didn't know yet. The boy got up and walked up to Alice.

"You must be Bella" he said. I nodded and said "nice to meet you, I'm jasper and this is my twin sister Rosalie."

I nodded at him and her and said "nice to meet you."

Jasper and Rosalie both had blond hair, Rosalie's fell to the middle of her back in waves. They both had bright blue eyes, and looked very mush alike.

"Nice to meet you Bella and you can call me Rose if you prefer. Everyone else does."

I nodded.

Right then another boy came down, and I figured he was Edward. Right next to him, whispering in his ear, I assume is his girlfriend_. Alice was right_ I though _she is slutty. _She had on a skirt that was a super super mini skirt, and a tube top that exposed her belly button.

"Great can we go now" Rosalie said getting up and dragging Emmett with her.

We all filed out of the house and into a gorgeous car. It was sleek black and looked brand new. Edward and his girlfriend got into a Volvo.

I stumbled a little bit getting my boot into the car.

Rosalie was driving, with Emmett in shotgun. In the back seat Alice was in the back and on her right was jasper on her left, I sat.

"By the way that was Edward and his girlfriend _Lauren._" Alice said

"I figured"

"So Bella, I was thinking maybe we should go shopping tomorrow, you start school Monday and you still need to get some plaid skirts. And some more clothes."

"Plaid skirts?" I asked

"That's our uniform, any plaid skirt with a black or white shirt. Those are our school colors. Black and white. They really suck as far as colors go. Who ever came up with it was high." She explained

I burst out laughing. It sounded weird to hear my own laugh, I hadn't laughed since I was 8.

It took a while to get to wherever we were going. When we got there, there was a line a mile long. I groaned and followed Alice to the front.

She pulled out special passes and they let us all through. Somehow Edward and Lauren were there already.

"Alice how did you get us in?" I asked

"A friend of my fathers owns this place and we get special passes, its an under 21 club." She said

'Ohh' was all I said.

The club was huge. There was a dance floor, then stairs that led up to tables, where you could buy drinks.

Alice led jasper, me, Edward, and Lauren up to the sitting area while Emmett and Rosalie went to go dance.

"So Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how did you break your foot, and arm" jasper asked after we were all settled at a table.

I froze. I always hated meeting people because, as I learned a month ago when you told them your father abused you they feel sorry for you, even if you don't want there sympathy. I was really bad at lying though.

"I fainted and broke my wrist in three places. And I," I paused looking for a good word "I fell and broke my foot." I said.

He seemed to buy it, though I don't think the others did. I noticed Edward was looking at me, as if trying to figure me out. I blushed.

After an hour or so Alice got bored and said, "Okk, game time." She got up and went to get something from the guy at the stand.

She came back with a platter full of an assortment of drinks.

She gave each of us 1 of each, so we all had 7 drinks.

"Okk, if front of all of us is a shot of coke, one of Pepsi, one of sprite, one of apple juice, one of orange soda, one of grape soda, and a ginger ale. We all have to close our eyes and each of us is going to say something. If you haven't done it you take one and swallow it. The one with the most drinks in the end wins. Ready? Ill go first" she said "everybody close your eyes. And we'll go around in a circle, me then jasper then Edward then Lauren then Emmett then rose and finally Bella. Drink them in the order so we know which questions you have and haven't done."

We all closed our eyes, and Alice said "traveled to over 25 states."

I picked up a drink and swallowed it.

"Has ever been in love" jasper said

I took another drink

"Can play the piano, well" Edward said. His voice sounded very alluring.

I took another drink

"Has ever lived in Washington State" I heard Lauren say I wandered if she ever lived in forks.

I didn't have to take a sip.

"Isn't still a virgin" Emmett said

I heard rose smack him as took a drink.

Rosalie said "has been cut by a knife whether it was intentional or not"

I froze and didn't need to take a drink.

When I was calm enough I said "has ever broken more then 8 bones and no repeats."

I had broken my nose, right ankle, left ankle, right leg, both wrists, and both my arms.

"Okk everyone open there eyes."

We all opened our eyes, and it turns out I didn't have the least amount of drinks.

Alice still had 2 drinks and jasper had 1. Everyone else besides Lauren had 3. Lauren had 4.

"Bella, you hurt yourself a lot don't you?" Emmett asked

"Something like that" I mumbled.

"So rose and Bella how did you two cut yourselves with a knife?" Alice asked curiosity showing in her features.

Rose said "I was making a sandwich and the knife slipped cutting my leg. Do you remember jasper; it was when we were living in New Hampshire."

"Yea I remember, you totally flipped out and the cut wasn't even that bad." Jasper laughed.

I sat there listening and absent-mindedly stroking the scar on my wrist.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice screamed at me. I looked up at her and said "huh?"

"How did you get hurt from a knife?" Edward said with a look on his face, that I couldn't quite name, was that worry I saw?

"Ohh, umm" _what was I going to do now_ I screamed at myself "I was cutting vegetables for dinner and cut my hand on accident" I said.

They seemed to buy it. Well everyone except Edward.

We moved on and eventually we left.

**Epov**

"Edward, Emmett, Alice come down here we need to discuss something." Carlisle yelled upstairs.

I opened my door and walked downstairs. In the hallway I passed Alice doing her make up in the mirror. As I passed she said

"Don't forget we are going to the club tonight."

"I haven't" I mumbled Alice had been spending too much time trying to find an activity we could do tonight with our new foster-sister Bella. Ever since she found out she was going to get a 'sister'

"Are you bringing _Lauren?_" She sneered her name and I got defensive

"Yea I am, and if have a problem with it then why did you invite us?" I said

Lauren was my girlfriend and everyone thought she was a slutty bitch. Even mom and dad thought I could do better. I personally didn't see where they were coming from.

She rolled her eyes and walked into her room; a minute later she came out and walked downstairs, with me close behind her.

When we got there Emmett was already sitting eating a sandwich.

Carlisle and Esme were leaning against the counter.

"Today Isabella is coming and we have a problem." Carlisle said getting right to the point.

"What the problem?" Alice said frowning and looking like she was going to cry.

"Well your father and I have been called into work on an emergency. So we need one of you to pick her up."

Alice automatically perked up.

"I can't," I said "I already have plans."

"And I have to make sure her room is all set up. I hope she has good taste in clothes." Alice said

"I'll do it." Emmett said.

"ok well I have to drive to Utah for my client and I wont be back all weekend possibly not even until Monday or Tuesday." Esme said frowning obviously sad she get to see Isabella.

"And I have my emergency shift and then my regular shift, so I might be gone for a while too" Carlisle said then continued "be nice to her. She has had a traumatic past."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked curiosity showing on her face.

"That's for her to tell you when she's ready" Carlisle said.

By the look on Esme's face she didn't even know. I wander what her traumatic past was. I hadn't even met her and she already intrigued me.

When we were done talking Carlisle and Esme left leaving Emmett Alice and me.

"What do you think happened to her?" Emmett voiced. Even he sounded curious. I shrugged and got up saying "got to go Lauren should be here soon."

I didn't miss Emmett and Alice rolling there eyes. As I was walking up the stairs the doorbell rang and I ran to get it.

I opened the door to show my beautiful girlfriend. She had brown shoulder length hair, and man was she dressed sexily.

She was currently wearing a tube top that showed her belly button, and mini shirt that showed her beautiful long legs. _God, she's gorgeous_ I thought.

I pulled her too me and kissed her. She quickly deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I heard someone clear there throat behind me but I didn't care "can you please take that to your room?" I heard Alice mutter.

Me and Lauren broke our kiss and practically ran to my room. Desperately needing each other. More.

When we got to my room I closed the door pushing her up against it. I put my hands on her waist and rubbed circles, causing her to moan.

I smiled and she kissed me.

This led on to…. Other things.

An hour later Lauren and I were lying in my bed in silence, when we heard the door open downstairs. I heard Alice squeal and she probably jumped on whoever it was because Emmett started laughing.

A minute or so later I heard Alice and probably Isabella coming upstairs.

I also heard Alice say "that's Edwards's room but you might not see him a lot"

A quiet voice said "why?"

Alice whispered something that I couldn't quite here. It was probably something about how Lauren was a slut even though she isn't. I was suddenly glad she was a sleep.

Lauren woke up and got up to get dressed. I got up a minute later and got dressed myself.

"Remind me why we have to go to the club tonight instead of," she paused putting her hand on my chest "other things" she whispered seductively.

"Because alice practically threatened to kill me if I didn't go. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I would understand, I don't even want to go" I said part of me was wishing she wouldn't go.

"No its fine." She mumbled.

We made sure we looked ok and walked downstairs. When we walked into the living room I had to do a double take. Isabella was beautiful she even looked better then Lauren, _what I would do to have her _I thought _wait no I love Lauren _I said to myself _sure you do_ the other part of my brain said.

The girl had mesmerizing brown eyes and looked very good in the color blue. She had a cast on her right hand and left foot.

I wander what happened. Then Carlisle's voice came into my head '_she's had a very traumatic past_' I still didn't know what it meant but I think I was beginning to understand.

I was brought out of my trance by Lauren whispering something in my ear 'she aint the prettiest of things is she. I wander how she broke her wrist and ankle, the little slut.'

Had she always been so mean, I wondered, she didn't even know the girl.

"Great can we go now" Rosalie said getting up and dragging Emmett with her.

Everyone followed them out of the house and to the cars. Since we all couldn't fit in Rosalie's car Lauren and me got into my Volvo.

I followed behind them, until I got tired of driving so slow. I took a short cut and made it there a good 10 minutes before them.

When they got there, we all went to the guy up front and Alice handed him the special passes, and he let us buy.

I used to love coming here, but ever since I started going out with Lauren, we had to stay home and have sex, or go shopping then have sex afterwards.

The club was huge. There was a dance floor, then stairs that led up to tables, where you could buy drinks.

Alice led jasper, Bella, Lauren and me up to the sitting area while Emmett and Rosalie went to go dance.

"So Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how did you break your foot, and arm" jasper asked after we were all settled at a table.

As soon as he asked she froze, or was I the only one who noticed. She also looked a little hesitant to answer.

"I fainted and broke my wrist in three places. And I," she paused "I fell and broke my foot." She said.

Jasper seemed to buy it but I didn't. There was something deeper going on with her. She noticed me looking at her and blushed.

_God she is so cute._ I thought to myself

After and hour or so Alice got bored and said, "okk, game time." She got up and went to get something from the guy at the stand.

She came back with a platter full of an assortment of drinks.

She gave each of us 1 of each, so we all had 7 drinks.

"Okk, if front of all of us is a shot of coke, one of Pepsi, one of sprite, one of apple juice, one of orange soda, one of grape soda, and a ginger ale. We all have to close our eyes and each of us is going to say something. If you haven't done it you take one and swallow it. The one with the most drinks in the end wins. Ready? Ill go first" she said "everybody close your eyes. And we'll go around in a circle, me then jasper then Edward then Lauren then Emmett then rose and finally Bella. Drink them in the order so we know which questions you have and haven't done."

I think she was just going over the rules for Bella and Lauren. Every single one of had played this game many times before. We used to come here every Friday.

We all closed our eyes, and Alice said "traveled to over 25 states."

I didn't need to take a drink, Alice, Emmett and I used to be forced to go with our mom when she traveled during the summer. We had been to a good 30 or so state in our life time.

"Has ever been in love" jasper said

I thought about this one and finally decided to take a drink. I didn't love Lauren; she was just there when I needed company.

"Can play the piano, well" I said. It was the only thing I could think of, and I was the only one who could.

"Has ever lived in Washington State" I heard Lauren say.

I took a drink, I had been there but never lived there.

"Isn't still a virgin" Emmett said

I didn't have to take a sip; everyone at the table knew that

I heard rose smack him and smiled

Rosalie said "has been cut by a knife whether it was intentional or not"

I took a drink; I had thankfully never cut myself with a knife.

"Has ever broken more then 8 bones and no repeats." Bella said in a shaky voice.

Wow, she breaks stuff a lot.

"Okk everyone open there eyes." Alice said over the music.

Alice still had 2 drinks and jasper had 1. Everyone else besides Lauren had 3. Lauren had 4.

"Bella, you fall down a lot don't you?" Emmett asked

"Something like that" she mumbled then bit her lip.

_She looks so cute when she does that. __**NO! **_I screamed at myself I can't think that way. I'm with Lauren, completely.

"So rose and Bella how did you two cut yourselves with a knife?" Alice asked curiosity showing in her features.

Rose said "I was making a sandwich and the knife slipped cutting my leg. Do you remember Jasper; it was when we were living in New Hampshire."

"Yea I remember, you totally flipped out and the cut wasn't even that bad." Jasper laughed.

Bella looked completely out of it, as if she was remembering something. She was also stroking something on her wrist. _Could she have tried to kill herself? _I asked myself. _No, who would do that. _

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice screamed at her. She looked up and said "huh?"

"How did you get hurt from a knife?" I said worry and curiosity overcoming normal thoughts.

"Ohh, umm" she paused as if deliberating what to say "I was cutting vegetables for dinner and cut my hand on accident" she finally said.

Everyone nodded, and acted as if they believed her. I however knew she was lying, but I didn't push it.

We moved on and discussed some more things we found out about each other and eventually we left. Lauren couldn't come over, much to her dismay; her mom had told her to be home 2 hours ago so she was already going to be in trouble.

* * *

**thnks to everyone who has read or reviewed the story.  
i appreciate it.  
tell me how you like the story so far.  
this was originally 2 chapters  
but the original chapter three wass  
too short so i combined them  
review.  
:)[=**


	4. Heavily Broken

**Disclaimer. i dont own twilight.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Everyday I sit here waiting  
****Every day just seems so long  
****and now I've had enough with all the hating  
****do we even care its so unfair  
****any day it'll all be over  
****any day there's nothing new  
****and I'm just trying to find some hope  
****to try to hold on to  
****and it starts again it will never end  
****I'm heavily broken  
****and I don't know what to do  
****Can't you see that I'm choking?  
****And I can't even move,**

**Song; Heavily Broken by The Veronicas**

**BPOV**

When we got home, Alice grudgingly let me go to bed. I walked upstairs and put on the pajamas Alice gave me. She said "at least let me give you something to wear" her idea of bedtime clothes was short shorts with polka dots on them and a blue cami that matched the shorts.

I noticed that with Alice choosing my clothes I was going to need tubs of concealer. I wanted to be honest with them and tell them really how I broke my wrist and foot, instead of lying, but I didn't want them to pity me.

I didn't want to be considered some charity case. I just wanted to forget my father and get on with my life.

When I laid down to go to bed I couldn't sleep, and when I did I fell into a nightmare. Of course it was about Charlie beating me. Actually it was a bout the day he burnt my leg for the first time, it was also the first day he started abusing me. My 8th birthday.

I walked into the kitchen looking for my dad. He was usually home by now. No one was home which worried me. Someone was always here, whether it was dad or a babysitter, he never left me alone.

_About 10 minutes later Charlie came in. in his hand was alcohol._

_I ran up to him and hugged him saying 'guess what daddy, I am officially 8.' I had a smile on my face. It was the last time I was going to smile for a long time. _

_He pushed me off of him and walked into the kitchen mumbling something. It didn't occur to me that he was probably drunk. He never drank, or smoked or anything like that. I walked in after him saying "what's wrong daddy?" _

_He turned around and slapped me. Causing tears to form in my eyes. He had put water on the stove to boil. "You little bitch. Don't talk to me like that." I nodded. And tried to hole the tear back but my face still stung. _

"_Stop crying, suck it up." He yelled slapping my again, but harder this time. That pushed the tears over the edge. _

"I said stop!" he yelled causing me to cry harder. He pulled my by my hair and threw me against the wall causing me to crumple against it. He pulled my up and threw me against it again. My wrist made a sickening cracking noise and pain stabbed threw it.

_The water on the stove was boiling rapidly now. Charlie took the pot and held it over me. _

_He said "here's some more water, for you to cry out." He laughed and poured the water onto my leg. I tried to pull the bottom of my dress over it as I screamed but my broken wrist wasn't any use, and Charlie was stronger then me. _

"_You little wimp" he said dumping pan into the sink _

_As he walked out I whimpered "why daddy? Why? What did I do wrong?" he turned around and walked back over to me. He said "everything wrong in my life is your fault!" then he slapped my again. _

_When he left I looked over my leg. Blisters were already forming; I tried to touch it and screamed._

I woke up then tears running down my face screaming. I immediately stopped and rubbed the place on my leg where the scar from that day was.

Edward came running into my room saying "are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine" I said trying to wipe away the tears, but being unsuccessful since they kept coming.

"You don't look fine." He said walking over to me.

"Bad dream, nothing to worry about." I said

"Mind if I ask what it was about" he honestly looked curious.

When I didn't answer he said "you don't have to tell me, just though it might make you feel better if you talked about it. Its obvious it was pretty bad."

I nodded and said

"When I was 8 my dad," I stopped I didn't want to tell him, or did I. I was sick of everyone thinking I was a devil child who hurts herself while her father was a saint. "My dad he uh, he spilt water on my leg" I said rubbing the scar on my leg. "He was drunk and he" I took a deep breath "he poured it on my leg, after he boiled it. And I don't mean just little bubbles; I mean it was rapidly boiling."Tears were streaming down my face.

Edward sat on my bed and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Do you miss him? Your dad I mean?" Edward asked

"To be honest, no." I said leaving it at that.

We sat there for a little while longer until I had composed myself.

"What time is it?" I asked

"4 o'clock in the morning." He said a smile in his voice. _He looked so cute when he had that crooked smile on his face _I thought _what no, I did not just think that._

I nodded "sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." He said. "And I'm sorry your dad did that."

"I'm over it." I said. To my disbelief he bought it. Or he acted like he did. All that night every time I lied, he always saw through it.

He nodded and said "well I'm going to go back to bed. Maybe you should try to, to. "

I nodded and said "night."

He walked out of the room and I felt a sudden rush of emotion.

When I was little I believed him when he said it was my fault for everything that was wrong in his life, but now I know I was just stupid.

It was his fault for everything that was wrong in my life.

He deserved to die. He did. He deserved it the day he started abusing me.

I tried to go back to sleep. I managed to sleep for another hour or so, but woke up again. This time though I didn't scream.

I got sick of lying in bed so I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink.

Since it was so early, or late however you look at it, no one was up. I walked down the steps as quietly as I could. I almost tripped on the last step, but caught myself. I turned right and walked into the kitchen. It was huge. There was a counter that had stools under it. On the other side of that was the stove and oven. Off to the side was a dinner table, with 6 chairs. The sink was next to the stove and then there was a bout 4 feet of counter space, which had the microwave and toaster. On the bottom were cabinets. Next to the microwave was the fridge. There was a backdoor that led outside into the backyard.

I looked in one of the many cabinets looking for a glass. When I found one I pulled it out and sat it on the counter. I went to the fridge to find something to drink. They had everything. Ginger ale, apple juice, orange juice, milk, coke, grape soda, orange soda, mountain dew, and more. Everything. I pulled out the ginger ale and poured it in the glass.

Ginger ale always made me feel better when I didn't feel good.

I sat down on one of the stools, and thought. _Why did my dad really hurt me? _One part of my brain asked. The other part said _because he's a sick, drunken bastard. _It was a good answer. He was always drunk, except for when he went to work. He couldn't have anyone suspecting him could he?

I jumped when I heard someone come into the kitchen.

It was some man I hadn't met before. He looked very much like Emmett and Edward. Except Edward had different eyes.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties early forties.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Carlisle." The man names Carlisle said

"Please call me Bella. And it's nice to meet you." I said

"I didn't expect to meet you til later, seeing as it's very early but it's nice to finally meet you. Sorry me and Esme couldn't be at the airport when you arrived we had both been called in on an emergency" he said

"It's fine." I said

Carlisle walked over to me. "I see you still have both your casts. I hear you should be having them removed soon."

I was shocked. How did he know? Oh right he was a doctor. I nodded and said "in about two to three weeks"

"May I ask how you explained them to the kids?" Carlisle asked

If what he said earlier shocked me, then this stunned me. "I told them I fell. And I did." Well Atleast I did when I broke my wrist,

"Bella I know about your past, and no I am not going to tell anyone, I was basically sworn to secrecy. It is your life to share with everyone. But I don't recommend keeping it from them for long. Though I'm sure they wouldn't car if you told them in a year opposed to now. Especially alice, she just excited to have a sister." He said

"How do you know?" I asked I was still stuck on the '_I know about your past _part.'

"I received your file from the hospital in forks. In it, it states it. But patient confidentiality is strict and I wouldn't dare do that to you." He said

I nodded. And said "well I'm going to go try and sleep for another hour or so. Night." I got up and placed my cup in the sink. He nodded and said "night, Bella."

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

_He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows._ That just kept repeating in my mind. _But he's not going to tell anyone, so what the problem._ I honestly didn't know.

When I got up to my room I laid down and tried my best to sleep.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Alice and Edward were fighting in front of my door.

"She was up late! She needs her sleep." Edward said

"But Edward. She went to be early. And she needs to get clothes for school tomorrow." Alice complained

"Alice you could just go shopping with out her. It's not like your going to actually use her opinion." Edward said

I got up and made sure my bruises and scars were covered, and opened my door.

"Ohh Bella your up" Alice said sending Edward a death glare.

"Yea" I said.

"So. Do you want to go shopping? You still need clothes for tomorrow." Alice said

I was absolutely dreading tomorrow, 'cause tomorrow I had to wear a skirt to school, and I was the new kid. That's never fun.

"Sure" how bad could shopping be? I had never actually gone myself.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Okk, so I'll go get you an outfit for you to wear." Alice said heading to her room.

"Umm, Alice." I said when she turned around I continued "can I please, please, please, wear one of my own outfits." I was begging. I didn't want to wear a skirt or shorts. I wanted to wear one of my long sleeve shirts and jeans.

"Bellaaaa" she said "there ugly."

"To you maybe" I mumbled

"Fine, but I get to get you more stuff" Alice said

I nodded even though I didn't want her spending money on me. I hated when people did that, though no one ever really did. I had taken care of myself since I was 8 and I didn't anyone else trying to.

When Alice left Edward said "you really have no idea what you just agreed to do you?"

I shook my head. "It can't be that bad can it?" I asked

He laughed and said "good luck" then he walked back into his room.

I turned back into my room, and took my boot off. I never took it off last night. I pulled off the shorts and put on a pair of light jeans. On my right foot I put on a white sneaker, and then pulled my boot back on.

I pulled off the cami and pulled on my favorite black shirt. It was long sleeve and didn't expose my chest, and it fit the limited curves that I had. No cover up was needed. I figured that if I wore my hoodie I would overheat so I didn't put it on.

When I walked out of my room I ran into somebody, I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from hitting the ground. When no impact came I opened my eyes. Edward was holding me up so I wouldn't fall.

He stood me up on my feet and said "sorry."

I shook my head and said "I really should pay more attention to were I'm going."

He smiled a crooked smile and laughed. "Yea maybe"

He looked my over and said "good luck getting out the door in that."

I laughed and said "why?" what was wrong with my outfit?

"You are going to be so hot. This place is hot. Not like Washington."

I nodded and said "Atleast I'm not wearing my hoodie"

"No doubt that would give alice a heart attack." He laughed

At that exact moment Alice came down the hall saying "Bella are you ready?"

I looked at her and nodded.

She squealed and said "okk, lets go."

Edward whispered in my ear "good luck" I tried my best to suppress the shiver.

Alice dragged me down the stairs and out of the house. When we got to the garage, she pulled me over to a yellow _Porsche_!

"Alice this is your car?" I asked in awe

She nodded and said "yupp"

I got in the passenger seat while Alice started the car.

We drove for 5 minutes or so before we arrived at the mall. It was huge! And I don't mean like your normal mall that has 2 floors, maybe three with 30 – 50 stores. I mean it was 4 or 5 floors with many, many stores.

When I looked at Alice's face it showed an expression of pure joy. We got out and Alice all but ran to the front doors.

When we got inside she dragged me to the closest store and started throwing clothes 'I would look good in' at me.

After half an hour I was so bored, and tired, but Alice wouldn't hear of it. We already had 11 bags, and Alice was planning on spending the whole day here.

We went to this store called rainbow for the plaid skirts, and the shirts. Alice made me get 2 skirts in each color, and like 5 or 6 shirts in black and white.

By the end of the day we had made 4 trips back and forth between the car because we couldn't carry everything.

Alice got annoyed that we had to waste precious time going back and forth.

Around 1 we went to the food curt and ate lunch. Alice got a cheese steak sub while I got a slice of cheese pizza.

"So Bella, it isn't that awful shopping with me, as everyone says. Is it?" Alice asked

I wanted to say yea its not, its worse, but the look on her face made me think otherwise. "Yea, definitely not as bad"

She smiled a huge smile. When we were done eating we went to go find another store.

Alice dragged me into an Old Navy store. I looked through the clothes waiting for Alice to give me the clothes she wanted me to try on even though she was going to get them even if I didn't like them.

I noticed Alice walking towards 10 minutes later arms full of clothes.

When we were done looking through the clothes and Alice had paid for everything we left. When we got home it took us 4 trips to get everything inside. I noticed Edward laughing at the top of the stairs when I came in with the last of the bags. I sent him a death glare which only made him laugh harder.

"Where's Emmett? We got him some stuff too. " Alice asked him

"He's at rose's and jazz's" Edward said once he calmed down

"Ohh, cool. Ill take their stuff to them now. You want to come Bella? " Alice asked picking up the bags that had jaspers and Rosalie's stuff in them.

"No I think I'm going to go unpack" I said picking up what I could carry.

"Okk, see you guys later." Alice said "ohh and Bella, you can give Edward his stuff too, and just leave Emmett's down here."

I nodded and walked upstairs to the best of my ability.

It took me and hour to put away half the clothes Alice bought me. I put the clothes I had to wear for school in on section of the closet, and the everyday stuff in the drawers and the rest of the closet.

I put on one of the school outfits and looked to see what I looked like. It looked cute, but it showed a lot of skin. I hadn't put any cover up on today so you could see all the scars and bruises.

I forgot my door was open when I heard Edward gasp. In my doorway stood Edward and Alice both with horror stricken faces. _When had Alice come back_?

I gave them a confused look then realized they hadn't actually seen the bruises of scars. I just stood there like an idiot and so did they.

EPOV

I was walking to my room when I bumped into Alice. She was in front of Bella's room just staring in there when I looked in there; there stood Bella looking in the mirror. She was wearing the school uniform, and didn't have her boot on.

I was about to ask Alice what was the matter, when I saw what she was looking at. Bella had bruises and scars all over her body. I gasped causing Bella to realize that we were standing there. She looked horrified. _Why would she do this? _I wondered to myself. _Who could do this to themselves? She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would hurt themselves_.

"Bella," Alice said, she was probably thinking the same thing as me. She also had tears in her eyes. "How could you do this?"

Bella looked down then said "I didn't want you guys to know, well not yet anyway."

_Know what that in her spare time she cut and bruised herself?_

"Know what Bella?" Alice asked in a hurt tone

"About my past" she mumbled

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and walked straight into my room, and closed the door.

I was lying in my bed when a thought hit me _maybe she didn't fall and brake her foot and wrist, but it was intentional. _

After a while I got hungry, I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. Bella was there eating a peanut butter sandwich. Though she wasn't really eating, she was just staring at it. She was back in her original clothing. Clothes that showed no skin.

She didn't even look up when I came in, and she looked deep in thought. I got myself a pop-tart from the pantry and sat down. As down as I sat down, she looked up. Bella had tears in her eyes, and it made my heartache.

"Bella," I said trying to think of something else to say "why?" was all that came out

She looked confused "why what?" she said in a small voice. She had obviously been crying.

"Why would you do that?" I said

"I didn't do it." She said defensively

"Then who did?" I asked sincerely

She got up and walked to the door. When she got there she stopped and whispered what sounded like "my father."

Realization hit me and I suddenly felt horrible. How could I have just thought she would hurt herself like that? I didn't even think of other possibilities. I was such a jerk to her. She didn't do it to herself, her father abused her.

* * *

**review. please.**


	5. Come clean

**Chapter 5.**

**Let the rain fall down  
****And wake my dreams  
****Let it wash away my sanity,  
****Cause I want to feel the thunder  
****I want to scream  
****Let the rain fall down  
****I'm coming clean  
****Song; Come Clean by Hilary Duff.**

**BPOV **

I walked upstairs with tears in my eyes. Edward thought I did that to myself. I think that was the reason why I was crying now. Before it was because I thought they hated me. Alice had said that no matter what, she would always be there for me.

When I got to my room Alice was there.

"Bella, what happened? You don't have to tell me, and I would completely understand if you don't want to." She said in a small voice.

I thought about it and finally said "You might want to sit, it's a long story."

"When I was 8," I paused I had never told anyone this before and it was hard to tell the story. The doctor in forks only knew when Charlie started abusing me and that he did. Not everything. "When I was 8 I came home from school, and no one was there. It scared me. Someone was always there. Always. My d," I paused "Charlie came in about 10 minutes after I got home. I was glad to see that he wasn't hurt because he was a cop and all," I looked at her. She was listening intently.

"I ran up to him and gave him a hug, and you know what he did" I said with tears in my eyes. "He pushed me away. I know now that he was drunk, it didn't occur to me then though." She nodded she had tears in her eyes too. "Well he walked into the kitchen and started boiling water, which wasn't abnormal. We usually had spaghetti for dinner. It was one of the things he could actually cook." I was staring at the wall remembering that day.

"When I tried to get him to talk to me, he," I was crying uncontrollably now "you don't have to go on Bella." Alice said

I shook my head "no. I want, I want to."

"He slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes and he said 'stop crying, suck it up' when I didn't stop he slapped me again, harder that time. That caused the tears to fall" as I said it more tears started falling.

"He, he took me by my hair and flung me against the wall. He pulled my hair and made me stand up only to throw me harder against it. I broke my wrist for the first time that day. Charlie took the water on the stove, it was really hot, and poured it on my leg."

"Ill be right back" I said standing up abruptly, startling her went and changed into the pajamas she had given me yesterday. I figured if I was going to do this I was going to tell, and show her everything.

I can back and showed her the scar. It was a big white spot on the top of my leg.

"I tried to pull my dress over it to protect it somehow but he wouldn't let me. He was stronger than I was." I stopped.

"Bella that's awful." Alice said, she too was crying.

"He hit, kicked, punched, burned," I paused "cut me every night since I was 8"

"By the time I was 10 I realized he was never going to stop. I tried to run away, but he found me. Even before I made it out of the house. He caught me then walked into the kitchen. I started crying violently and hid in the cabinet that was in the living room. When he came out of the kitchen," I stopped. That night was one of the worst nights I had gone through. Telling it was almost as hard.

"He was holding a knife, a really, really sharp knife." I heard Alice gasp but I continued anyway "when he found me he threw me against the wall. And told me to get up. When I didn't he pulled me up. He put the knife to my palm and cut from my palm to the middle of my forearm. " I showed her the scar "everyone in forks thought I had tried to commit suicide." I laughed at the thought "sometimes I wish Charlie would have just killed me and gotten it over with."

"Bella. You can't think like that. I won't let you. " Alice said getting up.

"Charlie was a bastard for the shit he did to you." She said

"Yea. I know." tears were still falling, but I was sick of crying. Charlie was dead and I wanted to move on with my life, and try to make it better.

"So about 2 months ago Charlie threw my down the steps which is actually how I broke my ankle. It was so swollen it looked like a small bowling ball, the next day he never came home. Around midnight a police officer knocked on my door and told me Charlie had been hit by a drunk driver and was killed on impact. I was overjoyed. I had never been so happy in my life. For some reason I fainted and the officer didn't catch me in time. I fell on my wrist, very, very hard."

I took a deep breath. "I was brought to the hospital where they found out about Charlie hurting me. For some reason they put it in my medical file, and your dad knew. I was sent to this foster home with all these other kids. I loved those kids Alice. I even met the best friend I ever had. Well before I came here." I laughed through my tears.

"Her name was Kara. And she was like my sister. We had both been abused by our fathers but she ran away and came to that house. We had so many good times. She even made me laugh a few times. Which was a new experience for me. We were both devastated when I had to leave to come here."

"You and she would have been best friends Alice, she was just like you, she was always upbeat and always tried to look on the bright side. She said she had been through enough suffering to last a life time. And so did me. Well the social worker came and told me I was moving, and well you know the rest." I was finished my story but I was still crying. I tried to stop the tears but they were out of my control.

Alice walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"Bella, no one should ever, and I mean ever have to go through what happened to you. Your father is a sick bastard, who should have never done that." Alice sniffed "I'm so sorry Bella that is just awful. Everything. And I'm sorry you had to leave Kara."

Hearing Kara's name made my heart hurt. I had promised her I would be strong, and this is definitely not something she would consider strong. I hoped I would see her again I missed her so much.

"Bella, are you going to tell the others, I mean it's totally up to you but I really don't think this is a secret that would be too great to keep secret. I know none of them would tell anyone. You can trust them" Alice said in a shy voice. It was very not like her of her to be like that.

I looked away and whispered "I know I can trust them, even if I have only known them a day or so... I just don't want anyone's pity, or charity. I have had enough to last forever. I just want to be normal. I want to forget everything that happened and move on. "

"I get it. Well Rose and Jasper are coming over soon if you want to hang out with us."

"sure, and alice, I think I may just tell them," I really needed something to take my mind off of things but tonight would as good a time as any. "Tonight"

Right then the doorbell rang. Me and Alice got up and walked out of my room.

"Uhh Alice ill meet you done there. I'm going to go wash my face." I said as we passed the bathroom. When she nodded I turned and went it.

I looked awful. My eyes were all puffy and red, and my cheeks were flushed. I had tear tracks going done my face.

I my hair was a mess too. It was sticking up everywhere and very frizzy, and staticy. I ran my hair through it trying to make it look better. No luck. When that didn't work I pulled it up into a messy bun.

After I got my hair tamed and out of my face, I looked back into the mirror, and turned on the water. I splashed the water on my face and tried to hide the evidence that I had been crying.

I dried my face and looked in the mirror. My reflection showed a completely different person than it did a couple months ago.

Even if the bruises on my body healed, scars and memories created would never fade.

When I looked somewhat decent I walked out or the bathroom and down to the living room. I was halfway there when I realized you could still see all my bruises.

When I got there I heard music playing way too loudly. Currently playing was the Veronicas song revenge is sweeter.

_You had all the chances in the world,_

_To let me know the truth,_

_What the hells wrong with you,_

_Are you even listening? _

_When I talk to you_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes staring, their staring right through me._

_Your right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt?_

_When you gave up on me to be with her_

_Revenge is sweeter then you ever were._

I walked into the living to see the funniest sight ever.

Emmett was trying to sing along to the song, but was completely off pitch, and well everything else. Alice and Rosalie were dancing like idiots while jasper just stood there laughing.

I would have joined him but as soon as I walked in Alice dragged me to dance with her and Rosalie. It wasn't very easy dancing with the boot on my foot, and being as uncoordinated as me, but I managed.

_I'm so mad at you right now I can even find the words_

We all continued to act like idiots.

After a while jasper went up to Emmett and tried to shut him up. Not only did he fail miserably but succeeded Emmett sang louder then before.

_Revenge is sweeter then you ever were. _

When the song changed we all sat down. Alice, Rosalie, and I practically fell to the floor.

Alice got up and turned down the music. When she returned we were all on the floor sitting in a circle. Emmett grudgingly sat down too, though you could tell he wasn't to happy bout it.

Surprisingly I was laughing and having fun, in the time we spent down there. We played truth or dare for a while but everyone got tired of trying to think of dares, and everyone picking truth is just boring.

Edward came into the room as we were trying to figure out something to do.

"Mind if I join you?" he said

Everyone shook their heads no and he sat down next to me and Rosalie.

Everyone was quiet, and then it dawned on me, _this would be a perfect time to tell them_. Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing because she was giving me a weird look. It was as if she was saying _mine as well get it over with. _

I took a deep breath and said "can I tell you guys something? Something about my," I paused "my, uh, my past."

They all nodded, so I said "when I was little, my parents got divorced, I was like 4. I haven't seen my mom since that night. For all I know she could be dead. Well since then it was just Charlie and me. We had this routine where every day he would drop me off at school, and then he would go to work. I would take the bus home and when I got home either him or our neighbor would be there waiting for me."

I paused and realized that I was actually telling them this. I looked any where besides there faces. "When I was 8, I came home one day and nobody was there. No one. And it was dead silent, like something bad was about to happen. It freaked me out to no end. I ran into the living room and tried to just get past it. That my _dad,_" I hadn't even meant to sneer the word but that's how it came out.

They all had confused looks on there faces, well except for Alice.

"That he was just running late and it was nothing to worry about. Ha I should have ran when I had the chance. Anyway about 10 minutes after I got home, my dad came in. he had been drinking, which he never did. He was a very strict person sometimes, and he wouldn't even touch the stuff. He had to of driven, which was even more amazing seeing as he was a cop."

"Bella, I don't get what your saying." Emmett said. All laughter and fun had left his voice.

"You will get it. I promise, it's not that hard to understand." I said, with tears in my eyes.

I still hadn't looked at them; I just stared at my hands "so yea, it didn't occur to me that he was drunk then. When he walked in I ran up to him glad to see him. He just pushed me away. He didn't even care. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him, trying to figure out what was wrong."

I looked up at them and they were all staring at me with shocked expressions. I quickly looked away, and studied my hands.

"I was stupid, I shouldn't have followed him. Anyway, when I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. He turned to me and he slapped me. He told me to stop crying and suck it up. When I didn't he slapped me again. Harder. " I felt a tear roll down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

"He took a fistful of my hair and threw my against the wall." I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Ill spare you the details, but basically he broke my arm and poured boiling hot water on my leg. From that day on he, uh, he tortured me. Everyday, for hours. I tried to get away once," I continued "but he caught me."

"That was actually how I got cut by a knife. Not cutting vegetables." I let a small laugh.

"He walked out of the kitchen with a knife. When he found me hiding in the cabinet he threw against the wall, and then pulled me up. He dragged the knife from the middle of my palm, down my arm. He followed the vein in my arm." I rolled my sleeve up and traced the scar, showing it to them.

"So, that's my story. It's a sad one, but not all stories are full of happiness, and joy."

I looked at each of them. Alice's expression showed sympathy, even though she knew I didn't want it. Jaspers was much like Alice's except his face showed pain too. It was as if he knew what I was feeling, and felt it too.

Rosalie had tears in her eyes, and looked saddened by my story. Emmett's expression showed pure hatred, probably towards Charlie.

Edward's expression showed anger, worry, sadness, and sympathy. I tired not to think about how cute he was when he was angry. _Wait did I just say he was cute, ok I'm going insane. _

"Bella, that's awful, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." Edward said, followed by everyone's nod.

"Don't be." I said. "I don't want to be different, I want to forget everything that happened before my," I paused and corrected myself "before Charlie's death."

"So Bella did your dad, Charlie I mean, was he the one who broke your ankle?" Emmett asked hesitantly, as if he expected me to bust out into tears, or yell at him.

I nodded "he pushed me down the steps the day before he died."

When we were done discussing my past we watched a movie. Jasper and Alice were snuggled on the chair, and Emmett and Rosalie were laying on the loveseat while I was on the couch with my feet in Edwards lap.

When the movie ended, Rosalie and jasper went home, and Emmett, Edward, Alice and I got ready for bed.

I was a little nervous about tomorrow since the first day of school was never fun, or so I had heard.

Alice joined me in picking out which skirt I was going to wear tomorrow. Alice finally agreed with me on the hot pick skirt with a white shirt.

When that was over with I took a shower, in case I didn't have time in the morning. When I got out I brushed through my curly brown hair and went to bed, without blow-drying it.

**reveiw.!  
put a smile on my face. :)**


	6. Aye Mary A

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

**authors note. thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. I think there's over 50 reviews. which makes me happy. I hope you like the story. i had to go back a rewrite this entire thing because i couldnt get it from my labtop to my actual computer, but it was worth it. **

**Chapter 6.**

**how did you know to get out of a world gone mad  
help me let go  
of the choas around me  
the devil that hounds me  
i need you to tell me  
song: Aye Mary A by pink.**

I woke up an hour before I was supposed to get up. I lay in bed for 10 minutes before I was too bored to just lay there. I sat up and drifted into my thoughts.

I was starting my new school, with my new family. All that was missing was Kara. She would have loved it here. She always said she wanted to go somewhere hot. All her life she had been somewhere cold and dreary.

I missed her, but I had stuck to my promise. I was staying strong.

I pulled out of my thoughts so I didn't become depressed. I reached over to the side of my bed and pulled my boot off the floor. I quickly put on the boot and walked down to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets looking for something to eat. I finally settled on a pop tart and a glass of milk.

I silently ate my breakfast. I looked at the clock and noticed that the others should be getting up soon. When I was done eating I put my glass in the sink and went back upstairs, and into my room.

I pulled my outfit out of the closet and laid it on the bed. I then sat and pulled of my boot, and pulled my shorts off and put on my skirt. I then pull my boot back on and put my button down white shirt on.

I put the cover up on my legs, and arms, hoping it wouldn't come off.

I was starting to regret getting in the shower the night before; I could surely have used it to pass the time. I got up and opened my book bag. In it were 2 binders, 4 notebooks, and a bunch of writing utensils. I pulled out one of the notebooks and a pencil.

I opened the notebook to a clean page and started drawing random stuff. I got sick of drawing hearts and stars so I tried to draw something in my room. I picked my window as the subject.

I carefully drew the lines that eventually started looking like a window.

Around 7 alice came into my room and jumped on me. She was saying "Bella, get up." But once she saw I was up and ready she said "ohh, you are up."

I laughed and nodded. "have been for about an hour and a half now."

She laughed and said "oh, well we have to leave soon so."

"coming." I got up and put the notebook back into my bag, but before I did I compared the drawing to the actual window. Much to my surprise I did a good job.

I walked out of my room and followed alice downstairs. Edward and Emmett were already up, and ready.

A minute or so after alice and me came down the steps, we left.

Edward rode in a different car then Alice, Emmett and me. He rode in his Volvo while we took Alice's car. We got to the school in 5 minutes, and much to my relief, we arrived early.

Alice led me to the main office, and people were watching us as we walked. Some guys were actually checking me out.

We rounded a corner and walked through the door. Finally we arrived at the office.

"good morning, how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm Isabella swan, I'm new here." I said

"ohh, yes of course, here is your schedule, and a map of the school. If you have any questions just ask. Ok?"

I nodded and took the papers from her. As soon as I took my schedule alice snatched it from my hands.

"well you have first period with me and rose, second with jasper, I don't know about third, fourth, or fifth. Yay! Atleast we have a class together. " you could tell she was happy.

I followed her to first period, English. We met Rosalie in the hallway and talked outside the classroom til the warning bell rang. Everyone in the hallway filed into their classes, and so did we.

Everyone took there seats and the teacher started teaching. Thankfully she didn't make me introduce myself however she did say 'class today we welcome a new student, miss swan, and I expect everyone to be nice to her and welcome her to our school.'

I wasn't too happy about that, but I dealt.

By the end of class, I was convinced that this was going to be my favorite class. I love reading and the reading material that we were to read this semester was easy, and not to mention I had read most of them before.

When the bell rang I stood up and followed Alice out of the room.

"Bella, umm, your class is that way, I would walk you but I would be late. I'm sorry." She looked nervous, like I was going to get killed if she didn't keep an eye on me.

"ill be fine Alice. I promise." I said.

"ok, well be careful." She said

I nodded and turned to go find my next class, history. I looked at my map and found the classroom quite easily. When I got there most of the class was already seated. I walked up to the teacher and said "I'm Isabella, I'm new."

The teacher looked at me and said "ahh, yes, you can sit next to mister hale."

I smiled to myself and took a seat next to jasper. He nodded at me and I nodded back.

"how's your first day so far, Bella?" he asked

"good, though it's only been one class period, so." I said

he nodded. The bell rang and the class settled down. The teacher droned on and on about the civil war. All in all the class was pretty boring. I looked at jasper once and he looked deep in thought, and he looked as if he was actually interested.

My next class was art and I was a little worried about it. I wasn't always the best drawer. When the bell rang, I got up and said goodbye to Jasper, making my way to the art studio. The teacher was funny and told us to draw any random object in the room. I chose the front of the room. It took me the entire class to draw one part of the board. This guy that I had to sit next to, mike Newton, kept staring at me with lust, I think, in his eyes. It creeped me out to no end. The bell rang and I started to pack up.

When I got to the lunchroom I immediately saw Alice. She was jumping up and down in her seat waving me over.

"hey Bella." Emmett said. I nodded towards him and sat down.

I sat next to Alice and Rosalie. Jasper was sitting in the seat next to Alice and Emmett.

They had already bought stuff for everyone to eat, and I was pretty sure it included everything on the menu.

"dig in." Alice exclaimed causing Emmett to lunge for the pizza. I had to admit the food was pretty good for school food. They didn't have the regular stuff that you couldn't even tell what you were eating they had nice, decent, food.

"so Bella how's your first day so far?" Rosalie asked

"it's good, but different. I'm enjoying it though." _What I wasn't enjoying though was that everyone looked at me like some alien or that kid mike._ I wanted to add, but thought better of it. Some people, unfortunately, had asked about my wrist and foot. I'm guessing not a lot of people get hurt around here.

"well, I'm glad. Wouldn't want you to hate it here, now would we?" Rosalie said with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

A little while later we were dismissed back to our classes, by the bell.

Rosalie walked me to my biology class since her class was right across the hall from mine.

She showed me my class, and I walked in. I went up to the teacher and said "I'm Isabella, I'm new here"

"ahh, yes. You can sit next to Mr. Cullen. It's the only open seat." He said

I nodded, and he handed me my text book. I walked back to where Edward was sitting, well more like making out with Lauren.

I tried to sit down but there was no way I would be able to, since she was sitting in my seat.

"Mr. Cullen, ms. Mallory separate." The teacher yelled when the bell rang.

They broke apart, and Lauren got up to leave. She walked by me and gave me a sneer, like she was better then me.

"hey Edward." I said

"hey Bella." He replied watching Lauren walk away.

I gave a look of disgust and sat down. Biology was very, very, boring.

"ok, now I want you to discuss with you partner the processes we just learned, for the last 15 minutes of class." Mr. banner said.

Edward turned to me and said "I really hate this class." I smiled and said "I think I do to." He laughed and said "after one class. Amazing."

"oh, by the way sorry bout the beginning of class." He said watching Lauren.

"eh. Can I ask you something?" I asked

"sure." He said

"what do you see in her? No offense or anything, she just doesn't seem like the kind of person that plays well with others."

"I don't know. She's pretty." He said looking straight at me.

I laughed "that's it. She pretty?" _more like a slut_I said in my head.

He looked deep in thought, so I didn't say anything more.

When the bell rang I got up to leave. I was putting my books in my bag when I heard a guy say "hi, I'm mike Newton." I looked up to see the same guy that was staring at me in art. He had freckles and acne on his face. He had a very boyish face too, with blond hair.

"hi." I replied to be nice. I returned back to my previous task.

"your Isabella right?" he said, apparently not getting the hint

"Bella." I hated when people called me Isabella, it was too formal.

"well, Bella, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked

I snapped my neck in his direction and said "no, thanks." He walked away disappointed.

I heard laughing behind me and saw Edward there trying to hold back his laughter. "shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

He held up his hands defensively and said "I didn't say anything."

I frowned and walked away and to my next class, gym. It was great that I didn't have to play though; otherwise I would break something of mine, or of other people. I really was a klutz.

The coach made me sit on the bleachers, while everyone else played bat mitten. Lauren was in my class, and she even made her gym uniform slutty.

Her shorts were way too short, and so was her shirt.

She barely played, and when the coach yelled at her she complained that her nails would get messed up. I silently laughed at her.

The coach dismissed us 5 minutes before the bell rang to change back into our regular uniforms. I walked into the girls' locker room, and stood there. Since I wasn't able to play, I didn't have to change.

When the bell rang I went to leave but was pulled back by some girl. She pulled me toward the back, and then I saw Lauren. She was making sure she looked ok, in the mirror. She must have seen us, or heard us because she turned around and glared at me.

I must have had a funny expression, to her, because she laughed at me and said "so this is Bella swan. Nice to actually meet you, even though we met the other night I didn't consider it since, it wasn't formal." She sneered.

I didn't say anything, so she continued, "you are new here, so I'll tell you the rules. There's only one, so it will be easy to remember, stay away from Edward. You may live with him, but that's it. You got it. He's mine. He would never like you, so get that through your head, now."

I looked at her like she was crazy "umm, news flash, you know nothing about me, so don't tell me what to do. And I will hang out with whoever I want to, you can't stop me, oh and I would never like Edward. Why would I like a guy who would go out with a _slut _like you?" I practically yelled it.

She looked stunned for a moment, then walked right up to me. We were face to face now and she said "you will stay away from him, or I will make your life a living hell, you can mark my word." I could hear the venom in her voice. "You're just a little homeless bitch that has no right of being here, so why don't you just get lost. No one wants you here."

She hit a nerve, and I wanted so badly to hit her. Instead I said, "my life already was one. And I didn't even want to come here, I was forced to." I said.

"so runaway I don't care, just leave. Cause if you don't believe me about the living hell thing I'm not lying. Test me, I dare you. I guarantee I will win." She said stepping back with her usually sneer plastered on her face.

I murmured whatever and walked away.

I walked to the parking lot looking for Alice or Emmett. I saw them talking to Rosalie and jasper.

I walked over to them thinking about what just happened. Lauren had threatened me. Over Edward. How pathetic. She has to threaten everyone just to keep onto a guy.

I got to them and Alice said "hey bell, where were you?"

"just talking to someone." Alice looked confused but I didn't tell her more.

We left the school and went home a little bit after. When we got home Edward and Lauren were no where to be seen, something I was grateful for. I personally never wanted to see her slutty, ugly face ever again.

Jasper and Rosalie had to be home early so they couldn't come over, sadly. Alice followed me up to my room and said "Bella who were you talking to?"

I looked at her and said "no one."

"come on. You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded and said "fine. I was talking to _Lauren_" I sneered her name. Alice looked at me like I was crazy "Lauren. Why the hell would you talk to Lauren?"

"I didn't want to but one of her lap dogs pulled me towards her as I tried to leave."

"what did she want?" curiosity showing on her features.

"she told me to stay away from Edward. That he was hers, and she told me that I was a homeless bitch and I had no place here, that I should just leave." I shrugged, but Alice pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, that's not true. You have a home, and a place here. And I refuse to let you leave!" she said. I nodded and said "whatever I hate her. She is a snob who think she's all that. And I'm not going to let her get to me." _It really hurt when she said I was a homeless bitch though_ I added to myself.

Alice stayed for a little while longer and then left me to do my homework. The homework was fairly easy and I finished in under half an hour.

I didn't feel like going downstairs incase Edward and Lauren were down there, so I pulled out the notebook I drew in this morning and in art, and started drawing things.

I drew my window again and it turned out to look very good. I was in the middle of drawing the door when Alice came barging in.

She screamed and flopped onto my bed. "what's wrong Alice?"

"the devil is staying dinner."

All the blood drained from my face. "as in devil you mean..."

"Lauren. Edward convinced mom to let her stay. Ohh by the way moms home, so you will get to meet her." I nodded. I had met everyone but Esme. According to Alice she was very nice and caring.

"do you want to meet her now?" Alice asked.

Right then Edward and Lauren walked by, on their way to Edwards' room. Lauren looked into my room and gave me a sneer.

Alice looked at me and gagged then whispered "she is so ugly, I don't see what Edward likes about her."

Something popped into my head and I said "she pretty. Or atleast that's what he said."

"you asked him?!" Alice screamed. I gave her a confused look and nodded.

"in biology, he sits right next to me, and we were supposed to be discussing these stupid processes but we weren't. I got sick of the silence so I asked him. He said he didn't really know. She was just pretty."

Alice gawked at me. "he told you that! he would always defend his heart out when any of us asked him before. He would say that we didn't know her well enough and she was a good person."

Weird. Why would Edward open up to me opposed to the people he has known his whole life?

We were called down to dinner a little bit later. I couldn't help but wonder why he would tell me.

There was a woman in the kitchen I had never met before. I guessed it was Esme because she pulled me into a hug as soon as she saw me and said "you must be Bella." I nodded and hesitantly hugged her back.

She pulled away and looked me over. I was still wearing my uniform since I didn't feel like taking it off, and my boot and cast were in place. Some of the cover up had worn off but not a lot. The only people that had actually seen all of my bruises were Alice and Edward, thankfully.

"it's very nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there the other day. I was called out on an emergency, which I'm sure Alice or Emmett already told you." I nodded.

"well let's eat." She said.

I sat next to Alice who was sitting next to Emmett. Next to Emmett was Esme.

We started fixing our plates and a few minutes later Edward and Lauren came in.

"sorry, got distracted." Edward mumbled as he took a seat next to me, and pulling Lauren onto the seat next to him.

I didn't miss the dirty glance Lauren shot me. She looked over the food on the table and said, more like whined, "Eddie do I have to eat this?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Except Edward who said "I thought you liked chicken."

"I do, but not _fried_ chicken." She said with a pouty face.

Everyone was staring at them still, no one had moved. "mom, is there anything else she can eat?"

"sorry son, but I made this and we are eating fried chicken." She said

"yea, if she didn't want it she didn't have to stay." Emmett joined in. "no ones making her."

"no one wants her here." I heard Alice mumble loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alice, be nice." Esme said.

"you know it's true." Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

Edward was looking at everyone in disbelief. "I know you don't approve of Lauren but the least you could do is not say it right in front of her face. She has feelings too."

"yea feelings like, anger, sluttiness, ohh and don't forget possessiveness. Not to mention she's a complete and total fucking bitch." Alice sneered. Laurens face got hard, and she sent me a death glare.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Watch your language." Esme said.

I sat there silent listening and watching them.

"come on Lauren, its obvious you're not welcome here." Edward said getting up. Him and Lauren walked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later we heard the door slam as they left.

"well great." Esme said.

Everyone went back to eating but I just picked at my food, I wasn't hungry anymore. It made me sick to see Edward turning on his family for a slut.

How could Edward not see that she was playing him? That she was nothing but a bitch?

I didn't know him very much but I had a feeling that he was smarter than that.

After 10 minutes of just staring at my food I excused myself and walked back up to my room.

I got my pajamas and a towel and went to take a shower. Even though I had been doing it for weeks, it was still hard to wash my hair with my arm wrapped up it the plastic wrap stuff.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and got dressed in my pajamas.

When I was dry and dressed I walked back to my room. I put my clothes away and plopped onto my bed, letting my wet hair go everywhere.

You could see the bruises on my legs, because the cover-up came off in the shower. I didn't mind though, everyone in the house knew my past now.

I traced my bruises and scars thinking back to everything that happened before I came here.

I had no friends, no life, and I wanted to die everyday. Some days I had even come close to slitting my own wrist, but I could never go through with it, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sum up the courage.

Alice came in and interrupted my thoughts.

"hey Bella, I brought you something. I had got it for you before you came, but I completely forgot to give it to you." She lay and iPod on my bed. It was one of the new ones that shook.

"Alice, thank you but I cant except it. It must have cost a lot of money." I said trying to get her to take it back.

"keep it. It's a present. " before I could push the subject further she got up and said "night."

"night, and Alice," she turned around "thank you."

She nodded and said "anything for my favorite sister."

I laughed and she joined me.

"night" we both said at the same time, causing us to smile.

She left me alone to go to bed. I looked through the songs and found that actually liked some of them. She had put the veronicas cd on it. I put the song _I can't stay away_ on. I turned it onto shuffle and tried to go to bed.

I laid there for a while just listening to the music. Eventually I fell asleep, but not a very peaceful one.

_I dreamt of the day Charlie died. So far it has been the happiest day of my life. _

_In the dream I saw Kara and me hanging out in our room, while I was recovering. I lay down to take a nap, because the medication made me drowsy, very drowsy. And when I woke up Charlie was standing over me with a knife. _

'_you're supposed to be dead.' I stuttered_

'aw but how could I leave my caring daughter that I love so much behind' he taunted then said 'oh wait I don't have one, you thoughtless whore.' Then he plunged the knife into my stomach.

I woke up and bolted up. I was covered in sweat from head to toe, and was breathing deeply. I looked around the room and tried to convince myself it was just a dream, and that he was gone. After a few minutes of just sitting there hugging my legs I looked at the clock. It read 12:24 am. I didn't feel like going back to sleep so I went into the bathroom and washed my face.

As I was walking back to my room I ran into Edward, literally. He caught me before I fell.

"you really cant walk on your own 2 feet can you?" he laughed

I shook my head and stood upright. "are you just getting home?" I asked noticing he hadn't come back before I went to bed.

He nodded and said "Alice and mom were really mean to talk to Lauren like that."

I laughed. "what so funny?"

"do you need glasses or something? Cause you are completely blind!" I said walking off back into my room.

"what are you talking about?" he said walking after me. I turned into my room and sat on my bed. He followed me in and sat on the bed in front of me.

I didn't answer so he said "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Alice is right. She is sooo right. Lauren is a complete and total bitch. You may not see it but she is to everyone else."

He scoffed "coming from the girl whose been here like 3 day and beaten her whole life. It's a wonder you can trust anyone"

My face got hard and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "I may have been here only 3 days, and beaten my whole life, but I can tell her a bitch. She acts like one. She dresses like a slut. You even said you only liked her looks, you didn't say her personality or her opinions. Or anything like that. just open your eyes and realize that she isn't who you think she is." I said with a tear escaping, which I quickly wiped away.

I could see Edward was fighting over what to say. "how would you know, you have seen her twice and haven't even talked to her either time." He got a smug look as if he had caught me.

"oh she didn't tell you about after school?" I asked all sweetly. "I would have just thought she would have told you all about it." It was dripping with sarcasm.

"what did you say to her?" he was outraged

"me? I didn't say anything however your girlfriend dragged me to the back of the locker rooms and told me to stay away from you, and to go back to where I came from, and nobody wanted me here. That this was her school and you were hers and I couldn't have either one. Not that I would want either one." I said

"she wouldn't say that you're lying!" he jumped off the bed and walked out the door. I got up after him and said "believe what you want to believe. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know maybe you're jealous." He said stopping at his door

"of what?" I said with utter confusion.

"that she has a father who doesn't beat her. A mother that didn't leave her. Friends that care for her and a boyfriend that loves her."

I was hurt. "Edward you know as well as anyone I don't envy people because they aren't abused. My father was a sick man who deserved to die. And don't bring my mother into this. I don't even know her. And don't say you're in love because I know your not!" I said

"what makes you so sure?"

"because when we were playing that stupid question game you took a drink for it. Meaning you haven't. and don't say that you didn't because you did. I know you did."

he looked dumbfounded. He turned and walked into his room and shut the door in my face. I turned around and went right back into my room, tuning the light off as I made my way to my bed.

I felt tears fall as I realized I had just fought with Edward Cullen. The guy every girl wanted to be with.

**Epov**

She was right I thought I did take drink. I didn't love Lauren I just loved that I wasn't alone. Maybe Bella was right, maybe she is a complete and total bitchy slut.

I sat on my bed and thought about everything she had just said. How dare I even bring her father into this, or her mother? I was a jerk.

I looked at the clock and groaned. Another all nighter, it is. If I went to bed now I wouldn't wake up in time for school. I lay back on my bed. After a long debate in my head I came to a conclusion. I was breaking up with Lauren as soon as possible.

I would do it in the morning when I first saw her. Lauren was wrong when she said that nobody wanted Bella here. I wanted her here. Alice wanted her, so did mom, dad, Emmett, jasper and even Rosalie. She was pretty, smart, and she stood up for what she believed in. she didn't back down.

I got off my bed and picked up my keyboard. Playing the piano always calmed me down and helped me think, but seeing as I couldn't play it cause it might wake everyone up I stuck to the keyboard.

I let the notes come together themselves. As I played it I was thinking of Bella. When I got to the middle of it I stopped. I didn't know how to end it. I got up and got some music sheets to write the notes down on. I tried playing it over and over again but I could never quite finish it. I gave up and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella sitting there curled up in a chair staring at a glass of milk. She didn't look up as I came in so I figured she was deep in thought. I went to turn around but she stopped me. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I didn't mean it I was just mad at her for what she said. And it's your choice who you date, no one should stop you."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said half the things I said, it was uncalled for." She looked up and smiled.

"mind if I ask what your doing up?" I said.

"couldn't sleep. Keep getting nightmares." She said looking back at her milk.

"about your father?"

she nodded. I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"its fine. I get them all the time. Just never so many in a row. Tonight makes 3"

I nodded. I remember watching her cry because of one. And her screaming, I was surprised she hadn't woken everyone up.

"are you ok?" I asked

she smiled, then nodded. "I'm fine. What are you doing up?"

"couldn't sleep either. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said."

"I'm sorry" she said the smiling leaving her face.

"don't be. I'm used to not having much sleep."

She continued to stare at her milk. After a couple minutes she said "I'm going to go get ready for school." I nodded and watched as she walked away. A little bit later Alice came in.

"hey Edward."

"hey Alice. I'm breaking up with Lauren." I said

she dropped the bowl she had in her hand. "what! Why? We have been telling you to do that for weeks"

"I know. But what Bella told me yesterday made me really think."

Realization dawned on her face "you like her don't you?"

"no." I said defensively _did I like her? _

"sure." I mumbled 'whatever' and left Alice in the kitchen. I walked past Bella's room and saw her on her bed concentrating on what she was doing.

I smiled to myself; she looked so cute when she was concentrating. _Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I am falling for Bella. _I shook that thought from my head and went to get ready for school.

I pulled my jeans on and a white button down shirt. That was the schools dress code, for the boys anyway, jeans and a white or black button down shirt.

I ran my fingers threw my hair, leaving it in its messy state. I still had a few minutes before I had to leave so I pulled out my keyboard and the sheet of music I had used earlier. I played what I had written and I tried to find the right notes finish it. I got another note or so in before getting stuck again.

Nothing sounded right; it wasn't flowing the right way. I tried and tried again. I had to stop though when I heard Alice tell Bella it was time to go.

I got up and walked out of my room, Alice and Emmett never really drove with me so I could always just leave when I wanted, but I usually left with them.

I followed them out of the house and made my way to my precious Volvo.

When I got to the school I spotted Lauren immediately. She was dressed the sluttiest. As soon as I got out of my car she was waving me over. I grimaced mentally. I made my way over to her. Once I got to her she threw her arms around me and attacked my mouth.

I pulled away quickly and said "Lauren were over." Her smile turned into a frown.

"what do you mean were over?" she screeched

"I mean I never want to see you again." I clarified

"its because of that little bitch swan girl isn't it" she screamed

I shook my head "this was my decision"

She screamed and marched off back to her friends who threw me dirty looks.

Throughout the day every one of Laurens 'friends' shot me glares and evil looks, but I didn't care. It felt good to be free from any obligation concerning a girl. As Alice and Emmett would say I was reverting back to my old self. The guy that made out with random girls in the hallways and that was the player of the school.

**reveiw  
put (another) smile on my face.  
(:**


	7. Misery loves its company

****

**disclaimer; dont own twilight.**

**authors note; this is one of the shorter chapters but i dont know.... . enjoy ohh and thanks to all the people who reveiwed.**

**Chapter 7**

**Let your light shine through me  
****Take this hate I cant release  
****Help me make the blind see  
****Misery loves its company  
****- misery loves its company by red jumpsuit apparatus**

**BPOV**

I got out of Alice's car and saw a sight that looked hilarious. Edward was talking to Lauren and she looked furious. I heard her scream "it's because of that bitch swan isn't it." He shook his head

She screamed again and stomped away.

I laughed and so did Alice and Emmett.

All day all everyone talked about was the scene between them and that there was going to be a new girl. Alice kept going on and on about how she was going to be best friends with her. No one knew the girls name but she was coming here from the north, and she would start tomorrow.

The day passed fairly quickly and was very entertaining, that was until gym.

I walked in to the locker rooms and saw Lauren and her posse first everyone else was already in the gym.

They were waiting for me, I could tell.

"So Bella," Lauren sneered. "It seems my warning the other day didn't quite sink in. now I'm afraid we are going to have to use more drastic measures to show you that Edward is mine."

"Well obviously he isn't anymore. Last time I checked he broke up with your slutty ass." I said moving to get to my locker so I could put my stuff away.

"You little bitch" she said grabbing my hair as I passed and yanked it.

I stopped as flashbacks of Charlie doing the same thing entered my head.

Lauren and her friends started laughing, just like Charlie and I stood there doing nothing.

I tried to get my hair out on Laurens grip but as soon as I moved she pulled my head back sending my to the floor. I landed on my broken wrist causing it to throb. Tears stung my eyes.

I looked around for someone to help me but nobody was there.

I moved to get up but Laurens friend Jessica kicked me in the side, and I swear I heard a snap.

Lauren kicked me along with Jessica, tears fell from my eyes as I tried to block out the memories flooding my vision.

When they had enough they backed off and went to gym, just leaving me there. Lauren stayed behind and whispered in my ear "stay away from him you pathetic bitch." I lifted my hand and pulled her hair as hard as I could. I saw tears sting her eyes as I kept pulling. I leaned on my other arm and punched the bitch in the face.

I let go of her hair and she punched my in the stomach.

She stood up and walked out of the gym. After a few minutes I tried to sit up. My broken wrist was throbbing along with my stomach. I was pretty sure I had some new bruises there and possibly even a broken rib. I stood up eventually and grabbed my stuff. I ran out of the locker rooms and made my way to the forest.

It was one of those rare rainy days and I was getting soaked but I really didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. Once under the cover of the trees I slowed down. My lungs were hurting and it was getting hard to breath. I stumbled around for what felt like hours before I finally found somewhere to sit and calm down. I found a meadow that was perfect. I sat down in the middle surrounded by the rain.

Sometime later I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't build up enough strength to call back. I just sat there hugging me legs to my chest as I pressed a cheek against my knee.

Someone found me there and picked me up. I didn't know who it was but I clung to them as they talked to me, asking me what happened. Whoever it was had the voice of an angel. I could never bring myself to answer. I just stayed there; limp at times, as I was brought into the warmth of a car.

I closed my eyes and tried to blink away the tears, but the visions were still coming and I couldn't stand it.

Whoever found me was rubbing circles on my lower back helping me to calm down.

Eventually I had calmed down enough to look at my rescuer. Of course it was Edward.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of his precious Volvo while he was in the driver's seat trying to calm me down. I looked outside and saw the school and everyone still in class.

"Bella?" Edward and cautiously.

"Yea?" I said

"What happened?"

"nothing." I didn't want him to worry about me or feel bad.

"Okk. Are you hurt, do you need to see Carlisle?"

I thought about it. My side hurt and my breathing was all messed up. I was pretty sure that I was going to have to wear my cast a little while longer from the fall. Eventually I nodded and said "please."

He nodded and started toward the hospital.

**EPOV**

I was so worried. I watched as Bella exited the locker rooms and ran, more like jogged, to the woods. Her breathing looked a little messed up and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. I couldn't see if she was crying because it was raining (which was very unusually for phoenix) and she was too far away.

I had skipped last block since I really didn't feel like spending and hour and a half listening to a teacher drone on and on about a topic I probably knew more about then her.

I followed Bella into the woods and tried to figure out were she went. I called her name a couple of times but always got no reply. I started to get worried when I couldn't find her.

My mind was making up different scenarios on how she tripped over a log and snapped her neck, or was attacked by a bear. The last scenario was a little messed up seeing as there were no bears in sunny phoenix.

I finally found her in a meadow type thing. I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't even move. I carefully picked her up watching her face for any signs of pain. I made my way back to the parking lot careful not to hurt the girl in my arms.

I carefully sat her down in the passenger seat of my car while I went around the front to get into the drivers seat. I asked her if she was okk but I got no reply. She looked as if she was in her own personal hell. She would whimper every once in a while which scared the crap out of me. I tried my best to make sure she was comfortable. I rubbed circles on her back and it seemed to be working. She eventually looked up at me then back at the school. "Bella?" I asked carefully

"Yea?" she said

"What happened?" I asked

"nothing." She answered quickly darting her eyes back to my face then quickly away, like she didn't want to tell me whatever it was.

"Okk. Are you ok, do you need to see Carlisle?" I was almost positive I would take her anyway.

She thought about it for a while then nodded. "Please." I nodded, and drove towards the hospital. It took about 10 minutes to get there and on the way there I noticed her breathing was still messed up, like she was having trouble breathing.

I also noticed she looked like she was trying to hide the pain she was in from me. When we reached the hospital I got out and went to help her out. She seemed to be having trouble.

I picked her up and stood her on her feet. She blushed and mumbled 'thanks'

I nodded and helped her through the slide doors. When we got to the front desk I said "I need to see Doctor Cullen"

"I'm sorry he's with a patient." She said "he should be done in 20 minutes if you would like to wait."

"Cant you page him."

"I'm sorry he's with a patient"

"Tell him his son and Bella are here. Please." I said frustrated.

The lady looked us over and took a little too long looking at Bella for my liking. She looked at her as if she was a torn piece of meat.

She nodded and went to page him.

"He'll be right out" she said when she came back

I nodded and led Bella to a seat.

About five minutes later Carlisle came out looking annoyed, but as soon as he saw Bella his face turned professional.

"What's wrong Bella?" he said as he bent down to look at her face.

She shrugged and said "I think I broke a rib." As she said it she winced from the movement.

He nodded and said "come on, ill take you to the exam room." She nodded and tried to get up. I helped her up again, and followed them to the room.

"Lay on the bed Bella." Carlisle said. I picked her up and laid her on the table so she wouldn't have to strain herself.

She blushed like before and said 'thanks' causing me to smile.

Carlisle came over and said "i'm going to need to see your stomach." She nodded and lifted her shirt up. I tried not to stare but there were scars and bruises I had ever seen. Some of the bruises looked fresh.

Carlisle must have been thinking the same thing as me because the next words out of his mouth were "are these bruises new? The coloring of them is way to dark to be more then a day old probably not even that."

She nodded and winced as her touched her stomach.

"Well Bella, I'm sorry to say you may just have broken a rib, maybe even two."

I heard her groan, then saw her nod sadly.

"Anything else that hurts anything at all?" Carlisle asked seriously

She nodded and said "my wrist, I fell on it again." She held out her broken wrist.

"Okk well I need to take an x ray of your stomach, so ill check your wrist then. I'm going to need you to wait here while I go and make sure there is no one in there." He said walking out of the room.

I sat down in one of the chairs and closed my eyes.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. She was now sitting up staring at me intently.

"How did you find me?" she asked

"I was in my car. Don't tell Carlisle but I skipped last block. I saw you run from the locker rooms to the woods. I followed you to make sure you didn't fall and crack your head open."

She nodded looking down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked watching her reaction.

She grimaced and shook her head never looking up from the floor.

I nodded and let it go. Carlisle came back a little bit late and said the x-ray room was open. She nodded and moved to get off the exam table.

She winced in pain when she hit the ground. We followed Carlisle down the hall and into the room. "Bella I need you to lay on the table" she nodded and got on the table with a little of my help. She was obviously in pain.

**authors note. IMPORTANTE! **

**i know it took a while to get this chapter up but i have good reasons. these also go for the next couple chapters, so i am really sorry if i dont update in a while i will absolutly try my best. well these took so long because my brother came home from college and took our ethernet cord. if youy dnt know wht tht is its the thing you connect to your computer to get internet, so i couldnt get on for like a week. plus softball just started so there goes 2 hours of my time 3 days a week. i have to start working harder at school. my mom will flip if i get another B. not to mention msa was this week and i have science msa in like less then a month. i have my algebra HSA (high school assesment) in like a month. not to mention i have to pass a spanish 1 and algebra final in may or june, and a 3rd marking period assesment in spanish that i can not fail. so ya school is like taking over and its quite mean. :( **

**again i will try my absolute best to update a.s.a.p. but no promises. ohh i should be updating hardships in life either later today or tommorow so if your a fan of that story check it out. :)**


	8. Revolution

**Disclaimer: im not sayign this again, cause its annoying iof you ask me. so i dont own twilight and if you dont know that stephanie meyer does, than you better not consider you self a twilighter.!**

**Authors note. i had to update. i felt bad about not doing so. i might be updating soon, or i might not. im not quite sure. but anyway enjoy. i sure hope ya enjoy it. WARNING: you might want to beware telling you now that there are very many twists to this story.! ... dont say i didnt warn ya. ...**

Chapter 8.

hold on tight  
i am  
i'm revolution  
close your eyes  
i am, i am  
i blow your mind  
i am.  
i'm a revolution  
why do i have to explain  
who i am again and again  
i'm a revolution.  
song: revolution by The Veronicas

BPOV

Half an hour or so later Edward and I were in an exam room waiting for the x-rays to come back. We stayed in silence most of the time, though I knew Edward was dying to know what happened. I would have told him but I was sick of being seen as the little fragile girl who you cold break so easily. Truth is, for me at least, living through about 9 year of torture and abusment made me stronger then half the people around me.

What Lauren did was bitchy and awful and I hoped she paid for the pain she caused. If I had a broken rib Carlisle probably wouldn't let me go to school for a while, and Lauren would think she won. I didn't want to fight her, I just wanted to move on with my life and forget my horrid past. _But, why was that so hard to achieve? _

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle opening the door. His face wore a grim expression.

He put the x-rays on one of those light up boards and showed the room my stomach.

From what I could tell one of the ribs was crooked and another looked weird too. Next he put up the x-ray of my wrist. It looked broken, but it was broken to begin with.

"Bella," he said pausing looking over the x-rays.

"Carlisle just tell me I can handle it" I said getting sick of the silence

He turned to me then nodded "you see these 2 ribs?" he asked pointing towards the 2 that look funny I nodded and he continued "they are broken, they way they are hit looks as if something hit you repeatedly."

I looked towards the ground hoping he would save the big question till last.

He moved on to the wrist and said "your fall did hurt your wrist farther nothing a couple more weeks in the cast won't fix."

I nodded and said "that's just great"

He frowned at me and said "Bella, I need you to be completely honest," oh great here it comes "what happened?"

I looked at both Edward and Carlisle's faces. Both showed concern and curiosity.

I quickly looked away and to the floor. "Do you want Edward to leave?" I heard Carlisle ask, but I quickly shook my head no.

"I was, uhh," I paused it felt just like telling everyone of Charlie. I took a deep breath and said "I walked into the locker rooms and Lauren and her goons were in there" I herd Edward take a sharp intake of breath I looked at him and his face showed pain already putting 2 and 2 together.

"I tried to move around her to get to my locker but when I passed her she pulled my hair. I tried to move but she pulled me to the ground, that's when I fell on my wrist. I tried to get up but they kept kicking me. When they left Lauren bent down and said," I paused looking at Edward again stopping myself and wondering if I should really say it.

"Something that I didn't quite hear. Anyway I pulled her hair and punched the bitch in the face she went to the gym with a bloody nose after she punched me in the stomach." As I finished a tear escaped which I quickly wiped away.

Carlisle nodded and said "well I am going to have to inform the principal about this. Meanwhile you aren't going to school for the rest of the week and possibly most of next week. You are to move very little so your ribs can heal."

"Am I still allowed to get in the shower and make my own lunch?" I asked nodding I had figured something lie this was going to happen.

"Yes, but not for at least 2 or 3 days."

I sighed.

An hour later I was at home lying down in bed. When I got home Alice was frantic wondering where I was. I didn't tell them what happened but I told Edward to.

I was currently drawing my dresser. Nobody really knew I could draw, except for my art teacher. He explained to me that I had potential to be a great artist.

I didn't really have a bed time since I didn't have to go school for the next week but I fell asleep pretty early.

_I was walking down a hallway some where I had never been before. I turned the corner and was outside. How weird. Their was a middle aged man and a teenage girl sitting on a bench talking in hushed whispers. When I walked past I noticed it was Charlie and Lauren and screamed. _

_They noticed me and turned to me with malicious smiles on their faces. I turned to run but it felt like a 1000 pounds was on my back and I couldn't move. _

_They came closer to me and pushed me down to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't Lauren was holding me down while Charlie laughed. I screamed again but they just laughed. Charlie pulled out a razor bringing it to my wrist. He pressed down hard cutting my skin. He stood up, Lauren still holding me down. He pulled a gun out of thin air, without a second thought he shot me in the head. _

I screamed and shot straight up causing my stomach to hurt. I ran for the bathroom, as fast as I could, which still wasn't that fast, and threw up all the contents of my stomach.

I walked back to my room fighting the pain in my stomach. When I got there I saw Edward standing there groggily wondering what was going on. When he saw me realization dawned on his face._ He must have heard me scream _I thought.

He helped me into my bed the sat on the end.

"Another bad dream?" he asked

I felt the heat creep up to my face. "Yea, sorry I woke you again."

He shook his head. "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Doubt it. But you can go ill be fine."

"No ill stay."

I nodded and pulled my sketchbook off the floor. I started drawing random things before I decided to draw Edward. He sat with his head resting against the wall, and his knees brought up to his chest.

My art teacher told me to start drawing living subjects. It took me almost half an hour to finish his face, and if I saw so myself it looked really good.

After an hour I was almost down the major stuff and I was fairly certain he had fallen asleep again. I spent the entire night perfecting the drawing of him. I found it wasn't even that hard.

Around 6:30 I woke him up so he could get ready.

"Edward. You have to get up." I said shaking him slightly

He just groaned and shifted his weight away from me.

I sighed and shook him harder.

"Edward you have to get up, school starts soon." When he still didn't wake, I pushed him with all my might and he feel off the bed. He made a _thump!_ On the floor as he hit it. As much as I was worried for him I burst out laughing.

This cause i'm to bolt up and look around confused.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Through my laughter I said "I tried to wake you up." The laughing was making my ribs hurt really bad, but I couldn't stop. I hadn't laughed like this in an extremely long time.

When I was finished I noticed Edward glaring at me. "Sorry" I said turning back to close me sketchbook. Suddenly his expression changed to humor.

Next thing I knew Edward was next to me tickling my sides. Viciously.

"Edward, please stop." I managed to say through my laughing fit.

"What's that Bella, I can't understand you" Edward said moving closer to me. He continued to tickle me but looking into his eyes my laughter stopped. Soon he stopped tickling me altogether and we were just staring into each others eyes.

A million things were running through my mind. I wanted so badly to kiss him.

"Bella" he whispered

My heart melted and it was then that I realized that I liked the one and only, Edward Cullen.

Before I could say anything Alice opened my door and Edward jumped up.

"Bella, are you up." She said looking at her nails before looking up. When she saw Edward she said "hey bro."

"Hey Alice" he said walking past her.

"What's with him," she wondered aloud "anyway, Bella today the new girl is coming. I'm sorry you can't go Lauren is such a bitch. I hope she gets suspended forever." Alice continued sitting down on my bed.

"Ha, y aim sure and the new guy will be the bestest of friends. I hope Lauren goes straight to hell and rots there with Charlie." I said looking over the drawing I did of Edward. The picture didn't do him justice. It didn't show exactly how messy his hair was, or that beautiful crooked smile.

How was I supposed to live with Edward knowing I liked him? It's hard enough living here in the first place. I wasn't used to having friends. Or living with anyone else. I wasn't used to having someone cook for me and take care of me. All of it was new.

I wasn't used to liking someone, who I knew would never like me back. I wasn't used to liking someone in general. I was however used to being invisible. I liked when nobody noticed to me and I faded into the back round. With my past that was the easier way, but with Alice as a sister I would never be able to do that again. Not that I minded or anything. I liked being able to talk to someone besides myself. I liked being to express myself without getting beaten. I like not having to live in fear of being beaten to a pulp.

I liked it here. I really did but with all these new feelings I didn't know how to deal. I wanted to tell Alice my new revelation, but I was scared for what she would say.

**EPOV **

I walked past Alice and into my room. I was losing my mind. I don't like Bella. I only wanted her as a sister. I'm going crazy if I think I like her as more.

I had just finished getting ready when Alice knocked on my door.

"Edward we have to go, where going to be late if we don't leave soon."

I nodded and got up. I followed Alice down the hall and into the car.

Alice was going on and on about how she is going to be the best of friends with the new girl. I didn't pay any attention to her.

When we got to the school. Alice was jumping up and down looking for her. I rolled my eyes at her and made my way to first block.

The bell rang as soon as I got there. I sat down in my normal seat and noticed there sitting next to my seat was the new girl. She looked shy and nervous. I sat down in my seat and looked her over.

She had a pretty good body. She had dark brown hair that was straight as a board. She wore black eyeliner but only on the bottom. Her face was covered in freckles; they looked so cute on her. Her eyes were a mix of yellow, green, and blue. **(An. aha, that what mine are like! (: everyone always says I have really pretty eyes.)** Her eyes were stunning. And so was she. She took my breath away and I hadn't even known her for a minute. The teacher took attendance. Then introduced the new girl.

"Class this is kar..." she said but was cut off by the girl

"Call me Karly please. It my middle name." Karly said

"Ok. Class this is Karly Kingston. She transferred here from Washington and I expect you all to be nice to her." Ms. Wells said.

The entire class I watched her. Every once in a while she would look at me and blush. She reminded me very much of Bella.

When the bell rang I stayed to talk to her.

"Hello Karly. It's nice to have another new student here." I said politely

"Thanks, it's always hard to be the new kid." She said walking out of the room with me.

"What class do you have next, Karly?" I asked

"Umm, calculus."

Ahh Alice will be excited.

"That's funny, that the class my sister has next. She is very excited to meet you. Practically ran to school this morning."

This made her laugh and she said "sounds like my old friend. She could be like that sometimes if she wanted to be. Most of the time though she could be down. She always had nightmares and they scared her half to death. I miss her, greatly." She said. That reminded me of Bella.

"Well ill see you later. Alice will probably make you sit with us at lunch." I said looking right at her.

"Ok, bye" she said walking away. I think she could even put Rosalie to shame.

I couldn't wait till lunch. I had to see her again. She was like a drug to me.

When lunch finally came around I was acting like Alice.

I tried to calm down but only succeeded a little. When I got to the cafeteria I walked over to our table. I was glad to see Karly was sitting there next to Alice. The rest of the day passed. And I was hoping that Alice would invite Karly over. She didn't, but at the end of the day Karly walked up to me and dragged me down the hall. When we got to her destination she said "will you kiss me?" I was shocked but obliged.

The kiss was sweet. It had passion behind it. He hands wound in my hair and tried to pull me closer. My hands found he waist and pulled her towards me. Finally we had to brake away, for we were both lacking oxygen.

"that was… " I trailed off looking for the right word

"amazing?" she tried

I nodded. "amazing. Karly, is it too soon for me to ask you to go out with me?"

"nope. Cause I happily say yes!" she laughed and kissed me again.

**KPOV **

Today was the fist day at a new school. I hated being the new kid but I became friends with Alice and Edward cullen. Well more than just friends with Edward. I practically through myself at him. I know bella would have not approved of that. But I hadn't talked to her in forever. She was probably happy where ever she was, moving on with her life.

She probably didn't even think about me anymore. I missed her terribly and I desperately wanted to see my twin. But I couldn't. I didn't know where she was or if I would ever see her again.

Edward made my happy though. Happier than I had been since bella left. I didn't want anyone to know about my past though, it would hurt to much. They would all probably be all sympathetic and baby me. Never wanting me to get hurt. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

I was going to go over Alice's on Friday for a sleepover with her, rose and some girl they kept talking about. She was sick at home or something. I didn't really pay attention. At the end of the day I went home with my new foster sister, Lauren.

Her parents were nice enough to take me in. Lauren however was suspended the entire week for beating up some girl that was being a bitch to her and broke up her and her boyfriend. I offered to hurt the girl to, but Lauren wouldn't let me. She also didn't like that I was hanging round the cullens. Apparently Edward was the guy that broke up with her.

I felt bad for a little bit, but I knew she would get over it. We were practically sisters when we were little. We were inseperable until I left for the foster home. Lauren was so nice to me, I couldn't see why anyone would hate her.

**authors note: mu ha ha ha. nice twist dont ya think. yes i know that her name isnt karly it kara but she doesnt want everyone calling her kara. to bad memories i guess. tell me what you think. again i will updat as soon as i can. ohh and thanks to all the people who reveiwed. specailly the ones telling me how great the story is. some one even said it was their favorite fanfiction. ! i almost cried. :)**


	9. In The End

Chapter 9.

i put my trust in you  
pushed as far as i can go  
for all this  
theres only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
Song - in the end by Linken Park

BPOV

Today is Friday. Alice has been going on and on about the new girl Karly. Today after school she was spending the night. So was Rosalie, and jasper. According to Alice, the new girl was going out with Edward. She was also best friends with Lauren. They knew each other or something before Lauren moved away.

I wasn't really looking forward to meeting her; she didn't seem like my kind of person. Especially since she hangs out with Lauren. On Monday, Carlisle says I can go back to school. Lauren is still suspended though. So I will have a couple days of peace, hopefully.

I heard a car door shut outside but I just continued my drawing. I haven't shown anyone my sketch book yet, and I wasn't planning on it. Most of the drawings were of Edward. I had been waking him up a lot lately even though I tried not to scream or dream. Every night I would tell him to go back to bed, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted on staying in here and falling asleep. Usually I ended up drawing him, though right now I was trying to draw Kara from memory. It looked much like her, but I didn't catch everything.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream running up the stairs. I laughed to myself but didn't get up. I didn't want to meet the new girl and I wasn't going to get up until Alice made me.

She knocked on my door and came in. I looked up at her and sighed. I wasn't getting out of this. I flipped my sketchbook shut. I stood up and followed her downstairs. I heard someone talking in the living, which I was guessing was Karly. When I walked into the room I saw Rose and Emmett sitting on the love seat with Rosalie's feet on his lap. Edward was sitting on the coach with his arm wrapped around a girl who looked vaguely familiar. I suddenly felt a little jealous. Jasper was sitting next to them. Everyone was laughing. I looked back at the girl; her eyes were closed because she was laughing so hard. She had straight hair and petite features. She looked much like …

"Kara?" I asked shocked.

Her eyes shot open and looked around. Her eyes landed on me as she was saying "no one has called me since …" she looked me over "oh my gosh! Bella!" she screamed

I started laughing. _Same old Kara_.

She ran over to me and hugged me, nearly knocking me down. I still had the boot on my leg and the cast on my wrist. There was cloth wrapped around my stomach for the ribs.

We pulled apart and everyone looked confused.

"Me and bells used to know each other. You know before she left!" she said send an 'evil' glare my way.

I stuck my tongue out at her and said "yea, I'm sure you were glad to have your own room again!"

"Too, true." She laughed.

"Wait so you're the Kara, Bella never stops talking about?" Alice said in amazement.

"The one and only!" I said

"Glad to know I'm talked about!" Kara laughed. "But just so you know bells, I go by Karly now, not Kara."

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm starting over new here. The past forgotten." She said.

I nodded and made my way over to the armchair. Alice had sat on jaspers lap. Kara had sat back down next to Edward.

"So Karly, what are you ding here?"

Kara/Karly looked me over before saying "Laurens parents took me it. Me and Lauren used to be like best friends when we were little." She said

I was about to say something when Emmett said "yea, i'm sure Lauren has changed a lot since then."

Then Rosalie piped in and said "yea you know with the whole preying on the weak." Rosalie cast a quite glance over at me along with everyone else.

"I am not weak!" I said louder then needed.

"I never said you were Bella." Rosalie said

"But you implied it!" I argued.

"Yea, but she's still a bitch." Alice said

"Got that right!" I mumbled.

"Hey, Laurens my friend!" Karly said

"Yea your friend just happened to break 2 of my ribs and break my wrist farther, for absolutely no fucking reason." I said with venom.

"Lauren wouldn't do that without a reason!" she argued back

"Oh yea, and what reason is that?" I said

"Easy you tried to steal Edward away from her. You broke them up." Karly said staring right into my eyes.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I said quietly

"I don't? I know Lauren was greatly upset when Edward dumped her and that it was all your doing!"

"And what are you doing now Karly? Your going out with Edward aren't you?"

"That's different" she whispered

"The only difference is that when you asked him out him and Lauren weren't going out. Oh and the only I did was tell him the truth. She threatened me and no way in hell was going to go through that again!" I screamed. Karly looked at me and I couldn't help but think 'who is this person.' Because she defiantly wasn't the girl I became friends with.

I stood up quickly and stumbled up to my room, not looking back. Tears were threatening to spill over. Of all the people in the world Karly should know I wouldn't because anyone pain. She should know that I wouldn't deal with that crap! And she should know I wouldn't lie about something like that.

It took a lot for me to cry, and yet here I sat on my bed crying. Tears were rolling down my cheeks one after another. I didn't want to fight with her. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I looked down at my wrist. The scars were fading but I knew they were there. The scars would always be there, haunting me. Reminding me of the miserable past I had. Of the child hood I had to live with. The scars from the razor when I was 13 and thought it would just be better for me to die. I could never bring myself to actually dig the razor in to deep, but I did cut myself then. I hadn't done it in years and it sounded it so appealing now.

_No! _I screamed at myself _don't think like that. People do care about you_.

I laughed at the thought. Nobody cares for me. Not even Kara, the one person who I thought would always be there for me.

Tears were still falling down my face at an alarming rate. I hugged my knees to myself and cried, trying to think of a good point in my life. I sat there on my bed for God knows how long.

When my tears slowed I pulled out my sketchbook and drew out some of the scenes burned into my head. My sketchbook was to me, what a diary was to a teenage girl. It was a way for me to express myself.

I drew my wrist the first time I had cut it. Cutting was the one thing no one ever knew about. Not Kara, not my doctors, not even Charlie.

I drew my hand then my wrist. The cut on it, with the other scabs from the blade. I drew my other hand holding the knife.

I drew the old room me and Kara used to share. With all her clothes thrown everywhere.

When that was done, I drew the little girl I used to watch at the home. Her name was Elizabeth Marie. She was four and her parents had died in a car crash. It broke my heart to think that this little girl, who was so helpless, might never have a mother figure to talk to or a father figure to look up to in her life.

She had brown curls and bright blue eyes.

Around midnight I was working on my 6th drawing when someone knocked on my door. I didn't answer.

"Bells?" I heard Kara call. She waited and when I didn't answer she said "Bella please can I come in?"

"Whatever you wish!" I said. I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't help it. Everything was fine before she came.

"Bella, don't be that way." She said coming in and shutting the door.

"Bells, I wanted to apologize. I was mean earlier. I am sorry Lauren was a bitch to you she tends to be that way sometimes. But when i'm around her she's really nice. I can't believe she threatened you, it's really not like her."

"Yea well you obliviously don't know her that well then. She blamed me for breaking them up, and I had nothing to do with it…" I paused "ok, maybe I did. But it was purely for Edward. He couldn't see what a spiteful bitch she was!" to my surprise Kara laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Bells, I really am sorry." She said sincerely

"I know, I'm sorry to." I said.

She didn't seem to hear me though she was looking at something. I followed her gaze to my lap. On it was a drawing of Edward asleep.

I quickly flipped it shut. I was almost positive I had invented a new shade of red.

"What was that Bella?" she asked

"Just a drawing." I said

"Of Edward?" she asked suspiciously

"I tend to wake him up at night with my screaming. With the nightmares and all. He insists on staying in here, then falls asleep. Since I can never go to bed afterward I draw. Since he's here I just, you know, draw him." I shrugged.

She smiled, like she new something I didn't.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

My eyes practically popped out of my head.

"Kind of. Is it that obvious?"

"Not really." She laughed. "Can I look at your sketchbook?"

I thought it over. Everything in here was personally. No one had seen it but me.

After thinking it through I nodded.

I handed it over to her. She flipped it open and began to look through it.

"Bella, you're really good! Who knew that you could draw." She laughed.

I laughed too and said "no one."

When she started to reach the end, and she came across the more in depth drawings, she started going slower.

"Bells..." she whispered. She held up the picture of my wrist

"What?" I asked

"You actually did that?" she said incredulously.

I pulled up my sleeve and showed her my wrist and the fading scars.

"There's more on this arm too, but the cast hides them." I said looking down

"Why Bella? Why?" she said

"Why? Seriously. Charlie beat me, my mother left me. I had no friends. I was an outcast. Everyone hated me. I couldn't find a reason to live. I didn't want to live." I said, the whispered "Cutting took away the pain."

"Bell," she said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Besides you went through the same thing. " I said

Right then Alice knocked on the door and said "hey guys, you want to come watch a movie with us?"

We laughed and said "sure Alice."

We ended up watching Chicago. Me and Kara/Karly started singing along to the songs. Our favorite was the cell block tango.

"Pop"

"Six"

"Squish"

"UN uh"

"Sizzle roll"

"Lipchitz"

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had him self to blame. If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen, I betcha you would have done the same." We sang together.

"You know some people have those habits?" I said

"Like Bernie, Bernie liked to chew gum, no not chew, POP!" Karly said

"so I came home this one day, and I'm really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy, and there's Bernie lying on the couch chewing" Emmett said causing us all to laugh

"No not chewing, popping!" Alice said

"So I said pop that gum one more time" Kara said

"And he did" I said

"So I took the shot gun off the wall and fired 2 warning shots" Rosalie said.

We all chimed in and said "into his head!" we all laughed.

I and Karly took over the next story together, it was our favorite. "I met eziquel young from slat lake city about 2 years ago. And he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So we started living together he'd go to work, he'd come home. I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out, single he told me single my ASS, not only was he married, ohh know, he had 6 wives one of those Mormons you know? So that night when he came home form work, I fixed him his drink as usual, " we paused and looked at each other "you know some guys just cant hold their arsenic!" we laughed.

Emmett looked at Rosalie and said "you would never murder me would you Rosie?"

"I might if you keep calling me Rosie." She laughed. We all laughed and the night continued in the same way. All in all it wasn't that bad.

**authors note. i know its taking a while but atleast i updated now. :)  
uhhh i have been kind off busy lately with softball. i have found out that sports hate me! like no joke.  
i have a black eye becuase my freind threw the softball at me and it literally jumped ut of my glove and hit my left eye. atleast the swelling went down...  
my big toe is like all bruised up. though that isnt really from softball, though i think my cletes had something to do with it. the underside of that toe is like literally purplish black. yesterday was opening day nd our first game. up at bat i got hit in my leg really hard. so now that bruised and stuff. **

**also the talent show was friday and i have been wroking with my freinds on our dance. (and and my friends jumped off the stage at the end and i landed on my leg the wrong way so it hurts. ): ) **

**i have not been having very good luck lately. :) **

**ohh and on easter we went out to dinner. i lifted the chair then sat down, come to find out the chair was on two of my toes. so now they are bruised. **

**the funny thing is its always my left side.... :(**

**anyway. hope you liked the chapter, you found out a little more about bellas past. :) **

**hardships in life should be updated soon, though it might not be... :( its only like another chapter til the end of that story. i know sad.. :( **

**ohh and sorry for all the smileys, i just really enjoy themm... :)**


	10. sorry authors note

Sorry,…. Its an authors note.

Ok, on may 12, I got this review alert from this guy. No im not going to say his name, or hers, but I will tell you what they wrote;

_seriously!  
this story wuz really good at first but then it sucked.1st of all bella  
should beat the hell out of karly or kara i dont really give a ** is  
is a edward/bella story but bella is not with edward!if u wont  
update it this is the crappiest story i have ever read in my entire life.u  
suck at writting!_

Yeah, that is an exact copy.

Normally I wouldn't let that bother me, but the fact that today I get on and I have 4 new e-mails. All review alerts that go as the following;

_From: clairdulune () (8:25 pm)_

_worst story ive ever read bad writing_

**From: stacey () (8:24 pm)**

**i hate it  
plez delete it  
horrible endeing**

_From: sheldon_trake () (8:23 pm)_

_crappy story_

**From: sarah () (at 8:23 pm)**

**this story does suck**

All anoynomous.

now if your me, then you would think that is most likly not a coincidence. you just dont get 5 hate mails all in the same week, and especially not 4 in 5 minutes (not even that). it just doesnt happen. so either this persin is just plan stupid, or is a stupid jerk!

Im sick of the hate mail and stuff, so from no one no more anonymous reviewers,. Sorry.

I will continue this story, and I will not give whoever wrote them the satisfaction they most likely wanted, and quit this story.

Nopt gonna happen. I dnt give a damn what you think of my story, just keep it too yourself. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't say anything (or type anything, if you want to be a smart ass) if you don't anything nice to say.'

And even if you dnt no me, that should still apply.

I dnt give a damn what people think of my stories, even if it seems like it, but if you don't like then DON'T F**KING READ IT.

Okk.? Its as simple as that.!

New chapter should be up soon, sorry for the wait.

And sorry to the people who use anonymous reviews. If someone wants to say something to me or about me, they can say it to me, and have the decency to let me no who they are, because yes I will most likely go off on them, but thts their prob, not mine. :)

sorry. atleast im still continuing it.


	11. C'est La Vie

**hey boy sittin in your tree  
mummy always wants you to come for tea  
dont be shy, straightn up your tie.  
get down from your tree sittin in the sky  
i want to know just what to do  
is it very big is there room for two?**

**.... let the fun begin hey  
im the wolf today hey, hey, hey,  
ill huff, ill puff  
ill huff, ill puff, ill blow you away.  
say you will, say you wont  
say you'll do what i wont  
say your true,say to me c'est la vie.**

**C'est La Vie by B*Witched.  
:]**

The weeks past and my feelings for Edward grew. Karly knew but she said she understood and wouldn't tell anyone. She also stopped talking to Lauren, which wasn't good when they lived together. I felt bad for splitting apart their childhood friendship, but Lauren is a bitch.

Surprisingly Lauren had stopped bugging me. She didn't do anything to hurt me or such.

Things passed pretty normally, I still had my nightmares though. It surprised me that every time I would wake him up, Edward would always stay with me. Sometimes he fell back asleep, but other times he talked to me. It was really sweet. I got my boot off a week ago and when Carlisle got back I was getting the cast off my wrist. It felt weird walking on my foot again but I dealt.

Carlisle and Esme went out of town for a vacation for the next month and a half, so party at the Cullen's.

Edward and Alice insisted that they always threw a party while they were away and the parties were awesome.

I figured that I wouldn't have to be down there long, and I could just come upstairs and draw.

Drawing had become my escape, much like cutting used to be.

Whenever I was upset with Alice for making me go shopping, or scared from my dreams of Charlie, or jealous when I saw Edward and Karly together I drew it out in my sketchbook.

Nobody had actually seen it, or even knew about it. I hadn't shown it to Karly since the day I first saw her here.

I didn't even like showing to my art teacher, but to get the good grade I had too. It was currently my best class.

"Bella!" Alice said walking up the stairs.

I looked up from my drawing and saw her there. Dressed and ready.

Alice was dragging us all out to a club for the night out.

"Coming Alice" I said getting up. Thankfully Alice let me dress myself, well to a degree. She gave me 3 outfits to choose from and I chose the most sensible of them.

It was a denim mini skirt with a spaghetti strapped bright red cami. I had to admit the outfit was really cut.

"Nice choice Bella." She said looking over my outfit.

I laughed and made my way down stairs. My coordination had improved so much with out the bulky boot on my foot.

"Hey bells." Karly said,

"Hey Kar." I said using her old nickname.

She smiled a bit and we walked into the living room together.

"Everyone ready?" Alice said walking in a couple of minutes later. We all nodded and made our way out of the house.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the club, with Alice and Edward driving.

Everyone walked straight up to the door and showed the bouncer their id's

Karly looked confused so I said "their rich, everyone knows their dad. And mom"

She laughed "that would explain it."

I nodded and we made our way inside. It wasn't the same one we went to when I first came her, but it was similar. The bottom half was a dance floor, then their was multiple stairs leading up to the balcony above. On the top was a sitting place where a whole bunch of people were drinking and such. The dancers weren't much better. I saw Lauren and her followers there.

_I wonder if for Halloween they all dress in capes and try to be scary. _I thought to myself causing a silent laugh.

"Come on jazzy, lets dance" Alice said leading jasper to the dance floor. His eyes were raking up and down her body, and not sweetly.

"Yeah, Rosie lets go!" Emmett exclaimed leading rose away. For a second I thought Karly was going to ditch me to but then she said "come on bells, we'll go find a table."

I nodded and followed her up the steps. I subconsciously pulled my skirt down.

"You look fine, Bella." I heard Edward say from behind me. I almost jumped.

I shook my head at him and continued to follow Karly.

EPOV.

Damn did Bella look hot!

I was going to give Alice my thanks when I remembered I was supposed to have a girlfriend.

I liked Karly so much, but she just wasn't Bella. She didn't make me feel the same way Bella did. I knew I should break up with Karly, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. When we got to the club I noticed Lauren and her cronies in the corner making out with some guys. I prayed to god that they hadn't seen us, and wouldn't. I really didn't feel like getting sent to prison for punching the bitch in the face.

I, Bella, and Karly walked up the steps to get a table. I noticed Bella pulling her skirt down so I whispered "you look fine Bella." I noticed her blush before she turned away.

I laughed and continued walking. Bella followed Karly over to what seemed like the only open table, and sat down.

Bella was watching the people below dance, and Karly was watching me.

I looked back at Karly and noticed something in her eyes. It looked like defeat. I tried to ask her what was wrong without words, but she just shook her head and looked down at the dance floor.

I had a feeling she knew what was coming.

I was falling for Bella, and she knew it.

KPOV.

We found a table and were currently sitting at it. Bella was watching the people below us dance, but I wasn't interested in her, I was looking at Edward.

I knew that he liked Bella, it wasn't that hard to figure out, and over the weeks it had gotten stronger. I loved him though, but I loved Bella more, and I knew Edward would make her happy so I would just have to get through it. It wasn't like him breaking up with me would kill me, I wasn't Lauren.

It was obvious the way he felt about her, I could tell that nobody had really figured it out. But Bella told me the little things she didn't tell any one else, like the nightmares.

The only people who knew she had nightmares were Edward and me.

Every night he would stay with her, refusing to go back to his own room. It showed he cared. He didn't want her to be scared. He loved her, and he knew it.

Edward looked over at me, and looked upset about something.

EPOV.

I just about to ask Karly to dance when a guy came over.

He knelt down beside Bella and whispered something in her ear.

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm going to go dance with -" she stopped

"Cody." He said

"Have fun bells." Karly said.

How dare that guy think he could just come up and dance with my Bella!

"Edward -" Karly said stopping

"I know how you feel about Bella, its way too obvious." She continued. I looked at her in shock. How did she know? How did she actually figure it out?

As if she could read my mind she said "the little things she tells me that you do. Like the nightmares, and the fact that whenever she's in the room you brighten. Or when ever she laughs there's a smile on your face, except when you're jealous like just now. You love her." She finished with a whisper. I looked at her as she wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Karly-" my voice caught in my throat

I took a deep breath started over "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall in love with her."

She nodded another tear falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I- I have to get out of here." She said getting up.

As she passed me I thought she whispered "she loves you too, you know." But I wasn't sure.

BPOV.

Dancing with this Cody guy was fun. It turns out he goes to the same school as me.

"I'm sorry I never noticed you before." I said dancing. The music had just changed and had become slow.

"Its ok." he laughed. "Bella I -" he was cut off by Karly though.

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Bella can we just go somewhere, I really need to talk to you."

I nodded "or course. I'm sorry Cody ill make it up to you."

He nodded with a smile he said "I'm going to hold that to you,"

I tried to smile back at him but I was more focused on Karly.

**a.n. reveiws are appreciated. i didnt take off anoynomous reveiws, cause it wouldnt be fair to those who dont have an account. **

**back to the story! omg! edward figured out he loved bella! and so did karly! whats carly going to tell bella? how will bella react? whats going to happen next? :)**


	12. Your Guardian Angel

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with your forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you send me to heaven._

… _seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
__And stars are falling all for us  
__Days grow longer  
__Nights grow shorter  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

_Your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus._

Chapter 11.

"Bella" Karly whispered as we got outside.

"What's wrong Karly?" I asked concerned. I had never seen her like this.

"I and Edward broke up." She whispered finally. More tears feel from her eyes.

"Oh, Kar I am so sorry." I said, but on the inside, some part of me was happy. "Why did you break up?"

"That's not my story to tell." She whispered.

"Why not? It has to deal with you." I asked pushing. I needed to know why. I had to know.

"Bella, forget it. I'm sure he will tell you." She said sniffing; it almost seemed as if she was glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You know those little nightly sessions you have in your bed."

"Karly I told you they were just friendly. He sleeps half of the time, while I draw." I tried to explain but everything I said sounded wrong.

She scoffed "I'm sure."

"What is your problem? You're the one that needed to talk to me!" I said standing up. I didn't want to fight. Another tear escaped her eye.

"Oh yeah. You don't really need to know it's not important." She said.

"Kar you can tell me anything." I said

"Go ask Edward." Was her reply.

"fine." I said starting to walk away. As I reached the door she screamed at me out of anger. "Because he loves you!"

I stopped mid-stride. Did she just say Edward loves me?

I turned around to look at her. She was standing tears were streaming down her face but she looked furious.

"What are you talking about Karly?" I said

"We broke up because he loves you... he always loved you. I don't even think he liked Me." when she finished she was whispering.

Could what she was saying be true? Could Edward really love me?

She fell to the grounds sobbing. I ran to comfort her but she just dragged herself up and ran away, back into the club. I sat down on the cold sidewalk and stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. I thought about how I felt for Edward. I knew my attraction to him was becoming deeper and deeper every time I saw him, but did I love him?

W little while later I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

They walked towards me, and based on the shoes I knew who it was.

He got down on his knees and leant over me trying to see my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" he whispered. I could hear the caring in his voice and it when then I knew. I loved him, and he loved me. I looked up and into his eyes. They looked hurt. I never wanted to see him feeling that way.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I said feeling confident, though my voice showed the complete opposite.

He nodded and whispered "anything."

"Kiss me?" for a second I thought he was going to say know, but then his lips touched mine. At first the kiss was fast and hard, but it soon became soft and sweet. I saw fireworks on the back of my eyelids as out lips touched and it was then I knew, I never wanted to leave him.

As it went on the kiss got more and more heated, but eventually we had to pull away for air.

I looked into his eyes and tried to convey all the emotions I felt. He seemed to be doing the same.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"How long have I been out here?"

"About and hour and a half." I nodded then another thought hit me.

"Where's Karly?"

"She went back to Laurens. She was pretty upset when she left." He sounded so upset.

"It wasn't your fault, you know that right?" I said moving away so I could see his whole face.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"It was mine. I should have comforted her instead of pushing her over the edge."

He still looked confused. I looked away and whispered "she didn't want to tell me, but I-" I looked at him and then quickly away. "I just kept pushing her, she got so mad, and I just had to know what happened."

I hated admitting that I hurt my best friend for my own selfish thoughts.

To my surprise Edward kissed me again. This time though he broke away too soon for my liking.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have told her sooner or at least done something."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let him put the blame on himself.

We sat in silence just enjoying each others company.

Finally I broke the silence. "Where does this leave us?" I whispered

I traced a pattern on his hand not wanting to look in his eyes. I was afraid of what I might see there.

He was quiet for a while before he finally said "Bella, I-"

To my utter dismay Alice came outside then and said "their you two are. We have been looking-" she stopped and took in the scene in front of her.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt" she said hastily before leaving.

I let out a small laugh and looked at Edward, who was staring at me with so much emotion I had to look away.

"Bella, would you please be my girlfriend?"

I laughed "you seriously have to ask!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled

"You can take that as a hell yes." I said before placing my lips back on his.

It felt so right to sit there and kiss him.

"Come on we better go." I said trying to stand up and failing.

"Why? Id rather stay here." He said

"Me too, but we have to leave sometime." This time when I tried to stand up I actually made it up. I tried lifting Edward up, and eventually he complied.

As I was moving towards the door Edward pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. His body was flush against mine and once I realized this I moaned into his mouth. I was in heaven on earth. We both pulled away for some desperately needed air.

"Are you sure we have to leave?" He asked a smirk on his face

I shook my head "I'm quite content."

He laughed and pulled away from me making me pout.

He laughed again and put his arm around my waist. We walked outside to find that Alice and them had already left leaving me and Edward to take his car.

The ride home wasn't too interesting. Edward and I held hands the entire time but occasionally his hand would end up on my thigh.

When we got home it was pretty late, so Edward suggested that we go to bed, and I easily complied.

When we got to our rooms Edward kissed me goodnight and we went our separate ways.

I laid in bed thinking about the events that followed my fathers' death.

Leaving home for a foster home, then getting adopted by the Cullen's. Leaving Karly, meeting Alice, Edward, Emmett, jasper, and rose. Having to deal with Laurens crap, and meeting Karly again. Watching Karly and Edward date, then them breaking up tonight. Over me.

I fell asleep thinking nothing could go wrong.

"_Edward" I screamed looking around me frantically. _

"_Edward!" I screamed again. _

"_He's not here anymore Bella" a voice said from behind me. I spun around quickly to see Charlie standing there. A knife in his hands. Specs of blood were falling from it onto the ground. Behind Charlie was a figure on the ground still as can be. Light hit the figure only to reveal Edward. He was white as a sheet and blood covered his body. Laying next o him was a gasping Alice and Rose. _

"_Edward, Alice, rose! No!" I screamed trying to get to them, and maybe save them, but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't get to him, and Charlie was coming closer. _

"_Bella, I thought I told you it isn't wise to get close to someone. I'm sorry I had to be the one to teach you that, you just had to know. No one can be trusted." He mocked "awe is poor Bella going to cry? Stop being such a wimp!" with that he threw the knife directly at my heart. _

I woke up panting. Edward was beside me trying to comfort me. I curled into his side and let the tears forming in my eyes fall.

He just held me while I cried. I never wanted him to leave. I needed him.

"Bella?" he asked once I stopped crying.

"Edward." I said

"What happened?"

"My dad, I had a dream that he killed you, and Alice and rose were dying before my eyes. It was all because of him. Then he killed me and I woke up." A few more tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella, he's dead. He's not coming back and even if he did I wouldn't let him touch a hair on your head." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to stay in here or go?" he asked

"Stay" I said tightening my grip on him.

He let out a small laugh and held me close. "Your wish is my command."

**authors note; ohh m gee! they are finally together! who else is happy besides me! :)**

**i just hope karly doesnt do anything too drastic... *evil laugh***

**on my other story the past come sback to haunt you i wrote in the authors note that this story will be ending soon, and it will be. just one more major twist has to happen and i have a pretty good idea what it is.**

**if this helps any the next chapter title is; 'revenge is a bitch.' or 'payback is a bitch.'**

***another evil laugh!* :)**

**please reveiw. light up my day. right something completly random! like i do sometimes. just read the reviews for my friends story called everlasting shadows. :)**

**in fact you should read the story too, cause you may not get the reveiws. :)**

**check out charmedfreak626 and her stories. everlasting shadows is a good one. and actually the only one i have read, but still check her out. :)**

**ohh and review. like.... now! :)**


	13. Revenge is a Bitch

_authors note; there is no song titiled revenge is a bitch that i know of. but if you know one please feel free to tell me and i will put it in here. :)  
it is my pleasure to present;_

_chapter 12; revenge is a bitch._

I woke up next to Edward. I tried to sit up but his arms tightened around me. After a few minutes I gave up and looked at him. It amazed me the after years of nightmares, being in Edwards arms cured them. In fact after the nightmare I didn't dream at all. It was as if Edward removed every scared thought in my head.

"Good morning." He said waking up.

"morning." I said looking up at him.

"I see you slept well" he said looking me over. I nodded a smile on my face. "Thanks to you"

"Glad to know I'm loved" he laughed while sitting up. I sat up with him.

"We should probably start getting ready." He said. I nodded. "Probably."

Though both of us agreed we didn't move.

"Bella!" Alice sang from the other side of my door. "It's time to get up."

"I'm up Alice."I called.

"K!" she said walking away.

"I still don't see how she can be so chipper so early in the morning." I said moving to get up.

"Neither can I." Edward laughed getting up. "See you in a bit." He said leaving.

I nodded and watched him leave. It amazed me how well we had progressed in a matter of hours. No matter how happy I was about me and Edward, I just couldn't shake the bad feeling that I got. I got up and got ready for school. I couldn't wait to get the awful cast off of my wrist, it was completely bugging me.

I walked out of my room dressed and ready, and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished I went down stairs, and saw Edward looking as gorgeous as ever laughing at Alice and Emmett. When I heard their conversation I joined him.

"Alice! Mom and dad aren't here; I don't see why you won't let me have it! We are supposed to rebel when they are gone." Emmett whined.

"And eating ice cream for breakfast is so rebellious" Edward whispered to me when I reached him. I laughed along with him and continued to watch.

"Emmett that is my ice cream! Touch it and you will never be able to have kids." Alice said in a deadly serious voice. It almost made me shiver.

"Sorry Queen Alice." Emmett mumbled sad. This just caused me and Edward to laugh harder.

Alice took the ice cream from Emmett and sat down at the table eating it. i couldn't help the smile that came to my face, as i watched them. Emmett looked around the kitchen looking for something new to eat.

I sat down next to Alice, waiting for them to be ready, and leave. I didn't particularly want to go to school today,I just wanted to stay home and draw or possibly catch up on some well needed sleep with Edward.

"So, Bells, where did you and Edward go off to?" Alice asked. I blushed and stared at my hands. They were becoming very interesting.

"Talk." I said simply.

"And make out." Alice added. I blushed harder and continued to stare at my hands.

"I know what I saw Bella." Alice said. "Are you two together now?"

I nodded and she said "Finally! It's about time."

I laughed and found that Edward had sat down beside me.

"Glad to know we have your approval Alice." Edward said a smile on his face.

I lent into him as he put his arm around me.

"Come on lovebirds, we have to get to school." Emmett said.

"K" I said standing up, Edward moving with me. We all got into Edward's Volvo and made our way to school.

When we arrived I looked around for Karly, I really needed to talk to her. When she left last night she seemed pretty upset, and I had to make sure she was ok. What I found was by far, the worst thing possible. She was sitting at a table with Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and a whole bunch of people that get on my nerves.

"Forget it Bella. I doubt she's going to come back to us after last night." Edward whispered in my ear sadly.

I nodded, still looking at her. As if she felt my gaze she turned around and looked me in the eye. In her eyes was hatred, and betrayal.

I looked away, sad that I had lost my best Friend, and over a guy of all things.

The day went by normally until we got to lunch. That's when all hell broke loose.

I walked to lunch with Edward and Alice, and we made our way to our usual spot.

All everyone had been talking about was the 'love triangle' between Edward, Karly, and Me, and the stares people gave me were starting to get on my nerves.

In the cafeteria everyone would send me sideways glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Why can't everyone just mind their own business!" I said putting my head in my hands and looked at my friends.

"Just shut up!" Karly yelled at a kid passing by.

The kid looked like he was a freshman and ran away scared.

Some people laughed at him but I was more focused on Karly.

Lauren got up and said "I have an announcement!"

The entire lunchroom quieted and looked at her. "This can't be good" Alice said

"As you all know Bella took Edward away from my friend Karly here after she took him from me shortly after she arrived."

"This definatly can not be good" Edward said from beside me.

"We all know Bella. She came here with a broken wrist and ankle, and she was adopted by the Cullens." She looked around the cafeteria a smirk on her face.

"What we don't know about her is what happened before she got here." She said turning to look at me.

"Karly wouldn't." i said trying to convince myself that she wouldnt tell lauren of my past.

_Of course she wouldnt, she was your best friend._

She was pretty mad last night though.

_She is still your best friend why would she do that?_

Anger causes people to do awful things.

I was brought out of my thinking when Lauren said "Little Bella here," She was stopped by Karly though. Karly whispered something to her and she sat down, but Karly remained standing.

"All of you think Bella here is an innocent angel, but what you don't know is that, that same Bella would cause herself harm. She used to cut herself, quite frequently too." Karly said staring at me. The quiet cafeteria erupted in whispers, everyone looking at me, they didnt even try and hide their stares now. Tears rimmed my eyes as I was pulled back into the works of my father. Sitting on my bed at night watching the blood fall from my wrist. I even imagined sitting in my new room and drawing the scars. I had trusted her to kept that a secret, and she hurt me.

"Bella," Edward started but I didn't stick around to listen.

I ran out of the cafeteria, and into the nearest bathroom. I slammed the stall door shut and sunk down onto the floor hugging my knees.

This place was supposed to be a great new start, but it was turning into hell.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say.

"Go away Karly." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I blurted it out last night and Lauren took it as an invitation to ruin you. I didn't mean to I was just so upset."

"Yeah, and I didnt mean to make you upset maybe you should learn to contain the anger you feel." I said.

"Bella, I'm trying to apologize." she said.

"Nothing you do will make this go away, if you really wanted to you could of stopped her. But you didn't, meaning some part of you wanted this to happen"

"Bella, your like my sister."

"Well sister's wouldn't do this to each other. I told you that in confidence." I said opening the door and looking at her.

"Bella, I told her not to do it, but she wouldnt listen and I figured it would be somewhat better if I told them. Atleast then I was finishing it. But it's not my fault that you cut yourself!" she said

"Your right it's my dad's. But you didn't have to do that." I said another tear escaping.

"Bella," she started but i cut her off "Fuck off Karly!"

"Bella, are you in here?" I heard alice call. I backed away from karly and looked at Alice.

"Yes Alice." I didn't want to talk to her, but talking to her was better then arguing with Karly.

"Whatever Bella, just remember revenge is a bitch. You got what you deserved." She spat on her way out. "Maybe your father should have just finished you when he had the chance."

As she walked by me I punched her in the face with my casted wrist.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

Karly fell back and landed on her butt. She recovered quickly and made her way out of the bathroom. She had really struck a cord when she said that and I jsut snapped.

I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. Alice came over and tried to comfort me.

"Did you really cut yourself?"

I nodded showing her my wrist.

"I'm so sorry Bells, one that you dad drove you to such a gruesome thing, and that Karly and Lauren just told the whole school."

I nodded.

My secret was out, and no one was going to forget it.

**authors note; anyone watch so you think you can dance? well thts wht im watching right now and its one ofthe ones where they eliminate 2 people. and like its really funny, cause lil c's vocabulary is like,... wow. 'modyfying your manipulation of movement' haha that was hilarious. he has like better vocab then my brother. and its funny cause my brother pointed it out last nightl :) **

**anyway, back to the acutal story. if you havent been to my profile thing, there is an announcement on there about all my stories. in it it states that my internet is broken and i am curretnly using my sisters computer. when she gets back from florida i will not be able to update until my computer is fixed. soo i will tryand update evrything i can before wednesday but it might take a while. im sorry, but it should be fixed soon. **

**reveiws are like some great metaphor, or simile, that i cant think of. :) **

**oooh i know reveiws are like an ice cream cone on a sunny, summer, day. cold and yummy.**


	14. She Will Be Loved

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Its not always rainbows and butterflies  
Its compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full, and my doors always open  
You can come any time you want

She will be loved - Maroon 5

Chapter 13.

I left school then, Edward tried to talk to me but, I didn't feel like staying in this place for another 3 hours. I didn't want to deal with the stares, or the pity looks. I just wanted peace. Something that was going to be hard to find now that Karly had spilled my secret. I knew that she was upset about me and Edward but she didn't have to be such a bitch about it. For once I liked my life, I didn't want it to be screwed up, but it was too late for that.

When I got home I ignored everything around me, and went to my room seeking solace there. I crawled into my bed and cried. Tears poured from my eyes as I thought back to what Karly said _'Maybe your father should have just finished you when he had the chance.' _

It hurt when she said that, because every night I would think the same exact thing. I used to want to just end it myself, but I knew that I had to survive. I had to forget it, and try to get out, no matter how futile my attempts were.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually I heard a knock on my door followed by "Bella please open the door."

I got up and turned the door knob. There stood Edward looking distraught and upset.

I turned away from him and lay back on my bed. He followed, much to my surprise.

"Bella, talk to me, please?" he said sitting next to me. He didn't directly say it but i knew what he really wanted to know. He wanted the truth, he wanted to know what really happened. If it was true.

"When I was 13, I was soooo sick of my father. I didn't want to live, not if living meant that I had to go through that everyday. Not if living meant that I had to be put through torture and being ignored. Not if it meant that no one cared what was happening to me." I moved to lean against the wall, making myself comfortable.

Edward stayed where he was, at the edge of the bed, but turned to face me.

I closed my eyes letting the story free, not caring what happened, just wanting to let someone, anyone, know how I felt then, how I still feel now, at times.

"The scars that reside there now do nothing but remind me of the past, that I will never be able to escape. People will always know, always pity or torture me. Anyway, one night Charlie went particularly far. I could hardly walk the next day, but that night I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to escape everything, so I took a razor and drew it across my wrist." I opened my eyes and looked up at him "and you know what?"

He shook his head

"It felt _good._ Liberating. I couldn't feel the pain; it was like everything just flew out the window. I didn't want the pain, or the suffering. Cutting made it all better. That was until I remembered why I had tried so hard in the past. I wanted to escape. To go somewhere no one could ever hurt me again. Somewhere Charlie couldn't find me. So I stopped cutting. Yes, every once in a while I would make another cut on my wrist, but I tried hard not to."

"I'm glad you stopped." Edward said sincerely

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Karly did that." He continued.

"Don't be, I've already punched her in the face." I laughed lightly.

"Bella!" he scolded lightly.

"What! She deserved it." I said

"Yeah I guess she did."

Then he kissed me. It was a sweet and short kiss.

"Bella?" he murmured his forehead against mine

"Edward?"

"Promise me you will never cut again." He said. I could tell it would kill him if I did.

I nodded. "I promise."

He pulled me into another kiss. It amazed me that he wasn't mad, or completely upset with me as I expected him to be.

The kiss became more demanding, and soon I was on my back, my shirt rolled up exposing my stomach, and Edwards hand on my waist, his thumb stroking my side.

I looked up him to see that his eyes were glowing, and there was a huge smile on his face.

"Made you feel better, then?" he asked

I smacked him on the chest, but couldn't help but smile.

I leaned up to kiss him when the door opened. "My eyes!" Alice screamed followed by Emmett laughing.

"You go Eddie!" he said way too loudly.

I pulled away from Edward and sat up. I tried to wipe away any of the tears that might of still been there.

Alice came in, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Just forget about it Bells. Karly and Lauren are bitches, and one day karma is gonna bite them in the ass." Emmett said a grin on his face.

Looking up at him I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on dinners ready." Alice said standing up.

"This early?" I asked

"Yeah, we figured we should cheer you up, and Emmett was hungry. Not to mention we have to plan the party!" Alice said.

Of course food was Emmett's idea, he was always hungry. Always.

When we got downstairs Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on the couch discussing something.

"Alice who had better hair? Me or Jasper." Rosalie asked with a straight face.

"Oh that's easy, Jasper of course." Alice said sitting on Jaspers lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You only say that 'cause you're sleeping with him." Rosalie said glaring at Alice.

Alice just shrugged. I laughed.

"So when is the party going to be?" Edward asked from next to me. We were sitting on the big armchair.

"I'm thinking this Friday." Alice said grabbing a slice of pizza from the table.

I nodded.

I didn't really want to go to a party. Mid way through I would probably just sneak up to my room, and drown out what was going on downstairs.

By the time we were done eating it was 7 and we were laughing hysterically. Even me.

Rose and Jasper had to go home, so we said goodbye to them and we each went our separate ways.

I kissed Edward on the cheek in front of my room and told him I needed to be alone.

Thankfully he understood and let me go into my room alone.

I sat down on my bed and took out my sketchbook. I drew random things for hours and hours. When I looked at the clock again it was 1 in the morning.

I sighed and closed my sketchbook.

**-***-**

Friday came around way to quick for my liking.

The following days at school were plain torture. Everyone would stare at me, or look at me like I was something that needed pity. Lauren and her goons would make rude comments. At one point in the cafeteria I snapped and screamed at the first person who looked at me and didn't look away.

"Stop!" I screamed "Stop with the fucking pity looks and rude comments and mean looks. Stop acting like I'm an animal at the zoo that you can stare at and torture."

"Why you gonna go cut yourself again Bella." Lauren sneered looking happy.

I slapped her in face and said "you shouldn't talk about something you don't know the details of. You don't know anything about it so just shut it!"

I walked out of the cafeteria, for the second time that week, with tears in my eyes.

I sat up in the chair trying to forget about. The people would be arriving any minute.

Alice had insisted on dressing me, she pulled me into a spaghetti strapped slinky dress, that according to Alice 'showed off my every curve'. It was blue and matched with light blue flats.

There was a knock on the door and Alice got up to answer it. Rose and Edward were checking over the sound system and Emmett and Jasper were setting up the food and drinks, though I think Emmett was eating more then he was setting up.

As more and more people came, the more out of place I felt. If they weren't ignoring my presence they were staring at me, muttering things to there friends.

Alice was of with Jasper talking to anyone she could find. Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner making out, and Edward was no where to be seen.

Getting sick of the stares, I ran up the steps and into my room. Grabbing my sketchbook I furiously drew anything that came to mind.

When the sketch of the garden I drew was done, I colored it. I mixed the black pencil with the color, making it look oddly vibrant.

I was in the middle of coloring the trees when my door burst open, and in walked Edward.

I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Ignoring everyone else downstairs." I said nonchalantly moving to color the leaves on the trees.

"And why are you doing that?" He asked watching me.

"Because they are a bunch of incompetent assholes who don't shut up, or at least have shame in staring at someone non-stop." I said anger biting into my voice.

I felt him nod beside me.

"I could always entertain you other ways?" He said a smile on his face.

I looked up at him and said "Like what?"

At that his lips meet mine in a sweet but passionate kiss. I threw my sketchbook and pencils off the bed and welcomed whatever Edward had in mind.

_Who knew things going so good could turn so bad?_

**authors note; you can decide whatever you want to happen or not. umm I was debating wether or not to make it so they had sex, because it really wont play a key factor in it, but if you want you could reveiw and say wether you think they should of or not. **

**she cause i was thinking that it was too early in there relationship, even though they have liked eachother, practically since bella got there, and they love eachother. but i dont know, tell me what you think.**

**I know I know, you have every right to hate me. I havent updated in like forever, and I'm sorry, its just that i was having serious writers block on what I wanted to happen. But today as i was eating lunch i had an inspiration! Yay me! :) **

**So i have the rest of the story planned out, liek to the end, and I'm really sorry to say this but this story is only going to have 16 chapters and an epilougue. (i dont know if you would count that as a chapter or not, but in total it wil be 17, not inclufin the authors note of chapter 10.) I am going to try my best to finish it in the next week, or atleast post as much as i can before i go on vaca in a week. **

**Dont you just love the italiced line at the end, it kind of fortells what happens next. there is to be a lot of.... drama? idk if that the right word. but somethings happen, that you might be angry with me for..**

**reveiws are like dancing around liek an idiot. totally enjoyable. :)**


	15. Goodbye

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish Id forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye._

_Goodbye by Miley Cyrus._

Chapter 15.

The next day when Edward and I walked down the steps, the place was spotless. There was no evidence that there was a party at all. When we walked into the kitchen Alice and Emmett were there, along with Jasper and Rose.

"Good night Bella?" Alice asked a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's not like we did anything." I said back to her.

She laughed. "Of course."

I sat down next to her and poured myself some cereal. We spent the entire day watching movies and playing games on the Wii. Emmett got seriously mad when I beat him at Dance Dance Revolution, even with my boot on.

When Carlisle and Esme walked in, you could say we were more then surprised. They were supposed to be gone for like another month.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing home" Alice said surprised as everyone felt.

"No need to discuss that now." Esme said looking away. "What are you guys doing?" she said looking at the game on the TV.

"Emmett and Jasper are trying to be Edward at Mario Cart." I laughed.

Carlisle nodded along with Esme. He then whispered something in her ear. She turned her head and said something back to him. She seemed upset.

"We'll be in out room unpacking if you need us." Carlisle said leading Esme to their room.

"That was weird." Alice said from beside me.

I nodded along with Rose and continued to watch the race.

Esme came downstairs to fix dinner, and as she was setting the table she said "We're having guests tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Following the nods of her children and Rosalie and Jasper, she said "Bella could I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded, and stood up. _What could Esme want to talk to me about? About Edward and me? _

I stood in the middle of the kitchen facing her has she tried to pick out the right words.

Finally she said "First off congratulations about you and Edward."

"How-"

"Mothers intuition I guess."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Now for the bad news, these guests are from, the adoption agency. Well and other things."

What could the adoption agency want?

"I'm not really supposed to tell you anything, but I will say this. No matter what happens we love you like our own daughter."

I nodded. "Don't worry too much; I'm sure everything will work out."

Again I nodded, and she pulled me into a hug.

The door bell rang, and Esme shooed me away to go back to everyone.

"What was that about?" Edward asked putting his arm around me as I sat down.

"Nothing." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Kids dinner." Esme called.

We all stood up and moved into the dining room. The table was set for 11 instead of the normal 8, or 6 when Jasper and Rose weren't there.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and me sat on one side while Alice sat on the other side with Esme and a man and woman.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and then man I recognized as Mr. Davis was at the other end.

"Hello Mr. Davis" I said nodding my head towards him. He ran the adoption agency, and the orphanage where I stayed at.

"Hello Bella." He smiled warmly back at me.

I took my seat next to Edward. "Who is that?" He whispered in my ear.

"That's the man that ran the orphanage I was at before I came here." I said not looking at him.

I thought I saw all of the color drain from his face.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Mr. Daniel Davis, and Renee and Phil Dwyer." Esme's voice changed as she introduced Renee and Phil. I looked them over. Renee had straight, dirty blonde hair that was cut shoulder length. She was wearing a dark blue dress that went very well with her tan. Phil was dressed in a black button down shirt and dark jeans. He had the build of an athlete.

The woman, Renee, was watching me, studying me. I looked away quickly and took in Edwards face. He didn't seem too happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I followed his gaze and found that he was glaring at the women.

Rolling my eyes I looked over at Alice. She seemed to be her happy self and was sipping her drink while holding hands with Jasper.

"Well let's eat," Esme said trying to break the tension in the room.

Everyone dug into the delicious food that Esme had made, but no one really talked.

Curiosity was getting the better of me so I said "So, Mr. Davis what are you doing here?"

He looked up startled. He sent a pointed glance to Carlisle and he slightly shook his head.

"I think that is better discussed after dinner." He said looking down at his plate.

Edward was watching his mother, who in turn was watching him. I saw Esme slightly nod and Edward looked away.

Alice seemed to notice the tension and anxiety in the air, and stayed quiet.

Rosalie and Jasper looked as if they didn't want to be here, and Emmett looked as confused as I did.

"So Bella," the Renee woman said to me "How do you like Phoenix?"

"I love it here," I said. This was obviously not the answer that she wanted.

When I looked at Edward, he was again glaring daggers at her.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked getting sick of being the ignorant one, when everyone else seemed to know what was going on.

"If I'm correct," Edward started pausing to look between me and Renee.

"Edward!" Esme warned but he didn't listen.

"She is your mother." He finished.

My stomach dropped. That's where I had seen her before; she looked like the pictures Charlie used to have in the house before he burned them. This was the woman that had left me, to live with that God awful person, that some would call a man.

Everyone stayed silent.

Flashes came before my eyes of Charlie saying it was my fault that she left, my entire fault. Him screaming her name as he kicked me in the ribs.

It wasn't my fault, it was hers. She was the entire reason everything happened and she has the audacity to just show up. Looking around at everyone I realized that this was my family. When I needed someone the most Esme and Carlisle took me in. when Lauren attacked me they were there. When Karly decided to be a bitch they were there.

I stood up quickly, and ran out of the room. "Look what you did now Edward." Emmett said.

"What! She had a right to know, and no one else was going to tell her. It's not my fault she didn't like it." I could practically hear the glare that he was sending Renee.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

I didn't want to hear them yelling. Running up to my room I grabbed my sketchbook and threw it open, I looked threw the drawing until I found the one I had done a while ago. It was a picture of the woman I remembered as my mother. I torn it out and ripped it up. Now I knew why Edward was upset, he had figured it out as soon as her looked at her. Why hadn't I? Why couldn't I pick out my own mother?

I shredded the picture, falling onto my bed.

The memories wouldn't stop, every time he beat me, every time he yelled that I drove her away, came back. I heard my door open, but I didn't have the strength to turn over and look at who it was. I just lay there crying into my pillow.

"Bella?" Alice's voice called.

Using all may might I turned over.

"I haven't seen her since I was 4. And now she just shows up out of the blue, after the years that I spent with Charlie being abused because of her. No way in hell." I said anger flowing through my body.

"Come back downstairs Bella? For me? For Edward? For Esme? If she is here for the reason I think she is, the least you can do is allow Esme to be happy for a little while longer. Not seeing you cry your eyes out."

I nodded.

Standing up I allowed Alice to lead me back downstairs. I tried to rub off the tear tracks that were drying.

"Kids, maybe you should leave." Carlisle said calmly.

"I'm staying with Bella," Alice and Edward said together.

"No way in hell am I leaving my little squirt by herself."

"I aint leaving her," rose said

"Nope" Jasper concluded.

Carlisle nodded a small smile on his face.

I didn't sit; I stood there, watching everything.

"Bella, Renee has come to gain custody of you." Mr. Davis said.

I didn't move.

"I don't want to leave." I said calmly. "This is my home"

I heard Esme give a slight sniffle, and it broke my heart that I was the one causing this.

"No sweetie, Forks is your home." Renee said.

"Home is supposed to be a place where you can live without fear, Forks was never that for me, if anything it was Hell. And it still will be." I said just as calmly, then muttered "Thanks to you"

"Legally Bella, you have no choice, Renee is you biological mother, and you are a minor." Mr. Davis said quietly.

"I don't want to leave." I repeated.

"You have to" Renee said a little too harsh for my liking. "We leave Monday."

She stood up and walked out with Phil.

Mr. Davis followed but said to me "I'm sorry Bella."

I nodded.

Only a few more months till my birthday. Then I was out of there.

"How about tomorrow we get those casts off," Carlisle said trying to lighten the mood in the dining room.

I cracked a smile and nodded. "'Bout time"

That night Alice helped me pack, which didn't take very long even with the clothes Alice had bought me. I took my uniform with me just so I could remember the school, and the people.

Thinking about Lauren my thoughts wondered. She was going to think I ran away and therefore that she won. _Let her think what she wants to _my inner brain argued, and I couldn't help but agree.

-***-

The next morning, I woke up early and Carlisle drove me to the hospital. He spent the entire morning taking off my cast, and it felt weird not to wear my boot. I hadn't walked on my ankle, without the boot in months. Edward picked me up, as Carlisle had to work, and took me home. That night, we were going out and having a 'going away party'.

Alice's idea of course.

No one had much fun at this 'party' but I tried to act happy, for them.

That night I cried into my pillow, and much to my pleasure Edward came in and slept with me **(not like that...). **When I woke up, Edward was still asleep so I just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful; it broke my heart to think I may never see him again.

I may never see any of them again.

I felt Edward stir next to me and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily

I shrugged.

"Edward, I don't want to leave." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't want you to leave either, love" he said back.

I half smiled when he called me 'love', Edward brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It was short but in it shared everything we were both feeling. I never wanted this moment to end.

"We better get up." He said looking at the time. "You have to leave soon"

I nodded.

When we got downstairs everyone was there, including Renee and Phil.

I don't think anyone hated someone as much as I hated Renee.

"Let's go Bella, we have to leave." Renee said a smile on her lips.

I nodded; we were flying to Seattle then driving back to forks. The flight took off at 11.

"I'll go get dressed." I said walking out of the room and back up the steps.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt that had 3-quarter sleeves.

I grabbed the luggage Alice had helped me pack before and opened it up to try and find my blue ballet flats. When I found them I put them on and grabbed my stuff, trying to lug it down the stairs.

When I reached the last steps Edward took the stuff and placed it on the ground "thanks" I mumbled.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." Renee said sounding irritated, we had 3 more hours!

Next thing I knew I was being crushed by Alice. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered in my ear. "I'm going to miss you too, Alice." I tried to smile.

Then Emmett was crushing me in a bear hug. "Cant breath Emmett" I choked.

"sorry." He half smiled as he put me down. "If and one picks on you, you know were to find me."

"Ill do that Emmett" I laughed.

"Bye Bella" Rosalie said hugging me. Then Jasper hugged me.

I hugged Esme and tried to sooth her, but tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Bye Carlisle." I said hugging him. "Bye Bella."

Lastly, Edward. I turned towards him and saw that he was leaning up against the wall, a sad look on his face. Walking over to him I whispered, so only he could hear. "I will always love you. No matter what,"

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too. Nothing will ever change that." I pulled away and pressed my lips to his. Someone cleared there throat, Renee.

I scowled at her and kissed Edward once more on the lips.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

-***-

The plane ride sucked. This bratty kid behind me kept kicking my chair, and wouldn't listen when I would tell him to stop. Renee tried to talk to me, but I refused. I hated Forks, I hated her, I hated that she made me leave my home. She ruins everything.

The house we were staying in was a block away from the school and about 10 minutes away from where Charlie lived. We had to drive by the house to get to Renee's and I couldn't stop the shiver that passed through me.

_This is hell._

**Authors note. Please, please, please, don't hate me. :) you have to admit you didn't see that one coming! (: totally un expected. So 3 more chapters including the epilogue, I'm going to have soooo much fun writing the next chapters, though its kind of upsetting. **

**Anyway, on popular demand Edward and Bella did not sleep together. Whether it was because they weren't ready, or Edward stopped it or because it played no part in the plot. So you can just make up whatever you wanted to happen after that sort of cliffy. (: **

**Reviews are like a awesome vacation. Awesome! (:**


	16. Even Angels Fall

_You will fly  
And you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as  
You lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle._

Chapter 15,

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the snooze button.

_Please let it of all been a dream. Just one big awful dream. _

I pleaded in my head before I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes, I woke up to a room, that wasn't mine. It was new and different. The walls were painted blue and green, the dressers were wood, but painted a white color that went well with the handles on them.

I hated this room. This room meant that I wasn't in phoenix. It meant that I was in Forks. I slammed my fists onto the bed trying to release some of my anger. Tears formed in my eyes as the thought that I may never see Edward, or Alice, or any of them ever again.

"Bella! You have to get up." Renee called from the hallway.

"Whatever." I said loud enough for her to hear.

One day here, and I already had to go to school.

I doubt that they would even recognize me. No bruises, Alice destroyed all of the clothes I used to wear, and I only had tight shirts and jeans, or skirts.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had a peace sign on the side of it from my closet. I also grabbed a white undershirt that had long sleeves. Revealing clothes would not be good in the constant rain that fell onto this little town.

Taking my clothes with me I got into the shower and tried to wash away my worry. I was worried that things would be like they were last time. Everyone making fun of me, taunting me, but I was a new Bella, one that didn't take crap from other people, just ask Karly. I smiled to myself.

I turned off the water and proceeded to get dressed. Once I was dressed I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag that was full of the school stuff I would need.

"When you're ready I'll drive you to school, and later we can go and get you a new car. Sound good?" Renee asked

"I'm fine walking." _Did it everyday with Charlie. _I said to myself.

"You sure?" She asked a little wary.

"I'm not going to kill myself on the way, or better yet run away." I mumbled taking an apple from the fridge.

"I know that sweetie." Renee said a little sad.

When I finished my apple I grabbed my stuff, including a black jacket and walked out of the house.

The school, was the school. Nothing had changed. Kids were still outside acting like complete idiots, till the bell rang. I sighed and walked up to the front office.

"Hey Miss Cope." I said to the secretary.

"Bella? I almost didn't recognize you." She laughed looking me over.

"Thanks, can I, uh, have my schedule."

"Sure here you are sweetie." She said handing me a few papers. "There is a map included if you need it." She added as I turned to leave. I nodded. Looking over my schedule I found that I had almost the same schedule as before.

Though, this time art was on my schedule, it's a good thing I brought my sketchbook.

The bell wasn't going to ring for another 10 minutes so I stood near the parking lot watching everyone.

"Hey new girl." A boy called. I recognized the boy as Tyler Crowley. Next to him was Mike Newton, Tanya Denali, Victoria Abel, and Eris Yorkie. I also saw Angela somewhere near them.

"Hey Tyler" I said a forced smile planted on my face.

"How do you know my name?" He asked a quizzical look on his face.

"Cause I've gone here before." I said simply.

"What's you name?" mike asked.

"Bella." I stated. Mikes eyes got big, and Victoria and Tanya glared.

The bell rang from behind me. Kind of glad to get away from them, and made my way to building 4, English.

"Hey, Ms. Burns." I said walking into the room.

"Hello Bella." She said "Here is a list of the books we will be reading."

I took the papers from her and sat down in a seat that was in the back. The class went by fast.

The whole day was extremely boring. When the bell for lunch rang I stood up quickly and tried to escape the boring class of European History.

"Hey Bella." Tyler called from behind me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"You want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Ok, come on." He said leading the way to the cafeteria.

He sat down in the middle table and I followed him. I talked to Angela mostly, seeing as she was the only one who didn't ask questions were I went, and what happened.

"So, Bella, why didn't you go to your fathers' funeral?" Tanya asked rather loudly.

"Tanya!" Jessica said shocked next to her.

"Because he's a bastard." I said

"He was a town hero." Mike said. "He saved my father from being killed."

Mikes father owned a convenient store. One day a robber came in with a gun and Mikes father would have been dead if Charlie hadn't shot the robber first.

"Yeah, well you try living with him for 8 years, when every night he comes home drunk and doesn't give a shit what you do as long as he's happy." I said venom seeping into my face.

"What are you talking about Bella? Making up more lies?" Tanya said proudly.

"You want a real reason why I couldn't go to his funeral." I said not letting her respond "I was in the hospital, with a broken ankle, and covered in bruises? Wanna know why?" again I didn't let her answer "Because of your beloved hero."

"You're such a bitch Bella. Chief swan would never do that." Mike said disbelievingly. I couldn't help my self. I slapped him.

"You're a bastard mike. Go get laid or something. Or maybe get your head out of your ass." I spat standing up.

I walked out of the cafeteria trying to keep in my tears.

Nobody in this town would ever believe me. He was a hero to them and they would never disgrace his memory. I ran. I ran till I couldn't breathe. The rain started picking up and I looked around me trying to figure out were I was.

The cemetery. Talk about ironic.

I half laughed to myself. I looked around the graves, and found Charlie's. It was decorated with gifts and pictures. One was him in his police uniform.

My tears mixed with the rain, and I couldn't tell what was what.

I sank to my knees and started pounding on the ground.

_Why? Why me? Why was I the one who got tortured every night? The one who didn't have a single place to call home or even a sanctuary! _

_Why was I the one that was on her knees banging against the ground? The one who couldn't control her emotions long enough to go to school? Why did teenagers have to be so immature? _

I hated this. I hated everything about my life right now. I didn't have Edward or Alice for comfort. I didn't Emmett to make me laugh. I didn't have Rosalie or Jasper to watch fight over whose hair was better.

I had Renee, the woman who calls herself my mother yet left me, with my abusive father. I had Phil who I had never even heard talk. I had over 300 kids who hated my guts because I hate there hero.

I don't know how long I sat on the ground crying, but eventually the sky was darkening. I took this as my cue to get home.

**-***-**

Nothing could of prepared me for what I found when I reached the house.

When I opened the door Renee jumped on me, hugging me.

"Where were you, the school said you ran out of the cafeteria." She said pulling away. "I was so worried."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, you must have really cared." I said sarcastically trying to move past her.

"Isabella!" She scolded "I am your mother whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it." I said trying to get past her again only to be met with her in my way, again.

"And since when does a mother leave her only daughter with an abusive alcoholic?" I bit back bitterly.

"I never thought Charlie would hurt you. He loved you so much." She said softly.

"He hated me." I said strongly. "He blamed me for you leaving, and we saw what happened then."

She shook her head. "You may not believe it Bella, but I do care about you. When I left I never would have believed that Charlie would do such a thing."

"It took him a few years to really get going." I laughed bitterly.

She looked up at me and studied me. "I really wish you would believe me when I say I love you. Or that I regret that I left and didn't take you with me. I truly thought you would be better with him." She said tears forming in her eyes.

I couldn't help but believe she was being honest. As much as I hated her for leaving me, I couldn't help but feel awful for the way I had treated her.

Maybe, at least for the next few months, I could try and get along with her. It certainly would make living here much easier.

_I miss phoenix. _

As soon as I turned 18 I was leaving this place. I was out of here. That night I dreamt of my reunion with Edward.

**Authors note; I know this took my a few days and I didn't get it up as fast as I wanted, but its up now. :) ****I just wanted to tell you all right now how much I appreciate the love and support I have gotten writing this story. It really means a lot to me. Like you have no idea how much it means to me. When I was getting flames, you all suppoarted me, and told me that I shouldn't listen to them, and I tried not to. I know I am not the best of writers, but still you guys all love this story and for that I am thankful. (: **

**I know that this story isn't over yet, but in two more chapters it is, and its kind of upsetting. :( Writing this a.n. right now is going to make me cry. **

**Anyway, thank you to anyone that has reviewed so far, and will review in the future. Thank you to any one that favorited this story, or even read it. Thank you to anyone who took the time to put there two cents in. **

**Reviews are like teeth in the morning, warm and fuzzy! (given by LivsMom, whose reviews always made me smile.)**

**Reviews are like warm chocolate chip cookies. Totally enjoyable. (I would say yummy but I have never tasted a review, and I think it would be bad to by my computer… I wonder… no lol. And anyway my friend Briit is txting me and told me that shes making cookies. (: though she says I cant have any.. evill little person..)**

**Anyway please review. And I will post the next chapter soon. Though I was put on a delay because I didn't update sooner. I have 3 days to write the last chapter and the epilogue, and also pack a week worth of stuff. Yippee for me. aha. :)**

**Xx  
Danielle.**


	17. You Raise Me Up

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up… To more than I can be._

_There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.  
You Raise Me Up By Josh Groban_

Chapter 16.

_August. A few months later. _

I groaned and sat up. Soon I was being sent off to college. Specifically Cornell University in New York.

I groaned mentally just thinking about the college. I really didn't want to move to New York, I wanted to go back down to Phoenix to be with Edward and everyone.

Over the last few months we had talked but not as much as I wish we had. I wasn't 18 yet so I couldn't exactly pack up and leave without worrying about being forced back home.

It was cruel, though over the last few months Renee and I have become a little closer. I know now how much she wished that she hadn't left me, and how much she wished she hadn't left at all, but I still feel a little resentment towards her. She did leave, and nothing could ever change that.

2 months ago was High School graduation, which means college. I had never planned on going to college. After high school I planned on leaving Charlie and finding a minimum wage job that I would barely be able to live off of. Though, Renee had other plans. She made me apply to every college that could accept me. Surprisingly Cornell University accepted me, and Renee practically made me say I would go there.

Of course she insisted on paying.

In one day I was going to be sent off on a plane to Manhattan to join the population of kids going to Cornell.

"Bella!" Renee called "I have a surprise for you"

She sounded really excited. Wondering what it was I swung my legs over the side of my bed and looked in the mirror.

I brushed my hair and straightened my clothes.

I looked presentable in my gym shorts and my tank top.

"Yes Renee" I said walking down the steps.

"Hurry up!" she called.

I walked into the living room only to stop in my tracks. Standing there was my Adonis. Clearly he was a figment on my imagination, I mean why else would he be in my living room.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal but I only had eyes for Edward.

He was clearly ignoring everyone else, too, as he stared at me.

"Edward" I breathed running up and hugging him.

"Bella" He breathed hugging me back.

"So are chopped liver or something?" Emmett said sounding hurt.

I let go of Edward hesitantly and turned to Emmett, "Of course you are." I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging Alice and Rose together.

"Well, we go off to college tomorrow," I noticed Edward had a glint in his eye as he said that "And we wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah, Renee called and talked to Esme discussing plans and all. I swear Esme never put down that phone." Alice laughed.

_How had I missed Renee on the phone all the time? Oh right, I tried to ignore her. _I thought to myself.

I nodded. "Is this my surprise or is there something else?" I asked thinking back to the glint in Edwards's eye.

"Oh, nothing just that we are all going to New York!" He laughed pulling me to him.

"What!" I exclaimed.

He nodded "We are all going to New York."

"That's why you forced me to go to that stupid college!" I said turning to Renee.

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't stand to see you unhappy." She said her smile faltering a little bit.

I smiled and threw my arms around her "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Anything for you." She said.

I pulled away.

Finally something good was happening.

Renee left us alone after that.

"So..." I said sitting down on the couch and pulling Edward with me "what do you guys want to do?"

"What do you normally do around here for fun?" Alice asked plopping down on the floor.

"Read" I said seriously. After that first day at school everyone ignored me. No one really talked to me, and I didn't mind.

"You must go somewhere?" She said incredulously.

"Well, I haven't skateboarded in a long time." I said thinking back to when I would skateboard to school, now I had a new car.

"Clumsy Bella used to skateboard?" Emmett said a huge smile on his face.

"Well yeah, Charlie never bought me a car, thats how I would get to school." I said looking at the floor.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jasper said.

"I don't skateboard." Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Come on its fun." I said standing up.

"We don't have any skateboards." Rose said, in her tone you could hear her desperation not to do this.

"We could go to the skate park, I think they rent skateboards to people but I have never been there." I said looking around.

Edward nodded.

Alice and Rose looked a little skeptical so I said "Please, for me?" with my best puppy dog face.

Alice sighed and said "Fine"

Rosalie slowly nodded. I jumped, and hugged them. I haven't been skateboarding since Charlie died.

I left my skateboard behind when I went to the orphanage.

-***-  
**(I know nothing bout skateboarding so ima skip over this and go to later that night)**

Skateboarding had felt so freeing. After a while Rose and Alice got used to it and started having fun and laughing at Emmett whenever he fell.

Jasper and Edward actually seemed to be pretty good.

When we got home we watched a movie and I laid in Edwards arms while we watched it.

It felt so… right, to be in his arms again. I forgot how much I had needed him.

After much begging Renee allowed Edward to sleep in my room, as long as the door stayed open at all times.

I rolled my eyes at her and ran back upstairs. I picked up my sleep wear and made my way to my bathroom while Edward changed in my room.

I changed as quickly as I could, I couldn't wait to have Edward next to me again.

I walked out of my bathroom, in shorts and a cami to find Edward in basketball shorts and nothing else.

The sight itself made my stomach drop. He was so beautiful.

I stood there watching him as he watched me. This was the first moment we have had together in months.

I moved towards him until we were almost touching. Putting my arms around his neck I said softly "I missed you, sooooooo much."

"I missed you to" He said pulling me closer to him. I smiled.

Very slowly he pulled my lips to his. The kiss was slow and meaningful.

When he pulled away he mumbled "I love you Bella."

I smiled and without thinking about it said "I love you too."

"Come on, lets go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." He said pulling away. I immediately felt lonely.

I climbed into my bed with Edward. Putting his arm around me, he pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest.

_Nothing could be more perfect. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note. Sorry this is late and short… well kind of short. It's not exactly long. It has like no substance or whatever but this is the lsat chapter and I'm not changing it… the point of the chapter was just to get Bella and Edward together again after months of separation, and I succeeded. (:**

**Well anyway, I really doubt I'm going to have the epilogue up before I leave for vacation. For that I am extremely sorry! **

**I leave in like 9 hours, and I have to sleep, I'm sooo excited though. (: **

**While I am on vaca though I am planning on starting the epilogue. I don't have internet there but I am bringing this notebook in which I have written some possible stories... so maybe when I get back I will be able to post it right away. (: **

**Thank you again to anyone who has read, liked, reviewed, or whatever. (: it means so much to me. **

**Like so so so so so so much to me. **

**Reviews are like the beach at sunset. Totally awesome. (I would say pretty, but its words on a computer… *gives weird look*) ((Though I guess in its own way reviews are pretty…)) **

**pleas ehelp me in my new quest to break the 500 mark for the reveiws on this story. i want to get 500 reveiws before the story is complete and it would really beawesome if that happened. (: so please pelase reveiw!**

**Ohh and this time I have a quote of me and my sister... some inspirational words from me to you.**

**Nicole: its like were drunk  
me: or were high  
Nicole + me": but were not.**

**Live above the influence... **

**(It was like 2 in the morning and during the summer we like to sit and talk about random stuff. Like last year we started naming random car parts and when we ran out we started naming things about the car. Like there were cops and robbers next to kids playing cops and robbers. And the cops were sitting behind them. We aren't crazy I promise! We just act like it when we are tired...)**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long authors note about the random stuff me and my sister do... (:**

**Xx**

**Danielle**


	18. Come On Get Higher: Epilogue

Tortured.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips  
faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love  
_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
__Loudest thing in my head  
and I ache to remember  
all the violent, sweet  
perfect words you said_

I pull your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see devils and angels  
and God when you come on  
hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on.  
Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

Epilogue.

5 years later.

BPOV.

I walked out of the pharmacy carrying a plastic CVS bag.

The years at Cornell had been amazing. Beyond what I thought they were going to be. Edward and I decided to get an apartment together that was only 5 minutes from the school, and Alice and Jasper lived right down the hall. Emmett and Rose decided to get an apartment a little farther away, but they were still relatively close.

I opened the car door and leaned against it. If I was correct, then how in the world was I supposed to tell Edward? What would he think?

Letting out a shaky laugh at my worries I stepped inside the car and started to head home.

After college Edward and I moved closer to Rose and Emmett. The apartment we were staying in was getting too cramped for our liking. The new apartment was about 20 minutes away from the school, and where Alice and Jasper were.

Praying Edward wasn't home I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. I stepped out of the car and made my way upstairs to the 8th floor.

I unlocked the door and called "Edward you here?"

When there was no reply I relaxed.

Walking towards the bathroom I pulled out the box containing the thing that could change our lives forever. I had no idea if we were ready for this, but something told me we were.

Opening the box I shut the bathroom door and locked it.

I pulled out the stick inside and sat down on the toilet.

Ten minutes later I was staring at the pregnancy test flashing a plus sign. Leaning against the bathtub I continued to stare at the pregnancy test that was staring up at me, mockingly.

_I will tell Edward. Tonight. _I thought confidently. Edward was taking me out to dinner and I would tell him then, no matter what.

EPOV

"Emmett, would you just calm down and help me!" I said angrily to Emmett. All day he had been making fun of me for not being able to choose a ring for Bella.

I mean, how hard could picking out a ring be?

The answer; super hard.

Asking Emmett and Jasper was defiantly not one of my best ideas.

"Dude, Edward, calm down. You'll find a ring." Jasper said calmingly from next to me.

"No I'm having dinner with Bella in," I paused and looked down at my watch "_2 hours!_" I groaned.

"This ones pretty." Emmett said.

I looked over at the one he was pointing at. It was had a gold band and the diamond that was set into it was way too big for what I knew Bella would want.

"It's too flashy" I said. "Bella won't like it."

"Why don't you just propose and let Bella pick out the ring?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"Because, that's not how I want our engagement to be." I said turning back to the cases full of rings. None of which were good enough for Bella.

The ring had to perfect. Tonight had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect.

I turned around and looked at the next case. Sitting there in the middle of the case was the perfect ring for my Bella.

"It's perfect." I said.

_2 hours later. _

Bpov

I heard the door of the apartment open.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"In the bedroom" I called back.

I had thrown away the pregnancy test after the initial shock wore off, and had started to get ready for our date.

The door opened behind me, and I saw Edward come up beside me in the mirror. Putting his arms around me he said "How was your day?"

I sighed. "It sure was crazy" a smile graced my lips as the thought of Edwards child growing inside of me came to mind again. I just hope that he feels the same way.

"How was your day?" I said leaning back into his arms.

"Umm, you don't want to know." He said a smile playing on his lips.

I turned so that I was facing him. Smiling up at him, I put my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

Our lips moved together. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth. He took that as invitation and our tongues tasted each other, both of us fighting for dominance.

I pulled away out of breathe. He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward" I whispered back.

"You ready to go?" he said pulling away. A smile planted on his lips. I smiled up at him and nodded, instantly wishing his arms were still around me.

"Then let's go." He said the smile more prominent. Though looking closely at him he seemed a little more nervous then he was willing to show.

Why is he nervous? I though as I nodded.

He kissed me on my lips. A short sweet kiss, and put his arm around my waist.

Leading me out the door, I noticed that he was playing with something in his pocket.

I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach. Looking in the mirror earlier showed me that the pregnancy wasn't noticeable yet. But I still had a small baby bump.

Edward led me to his Volvo, and opened the passenger door for me.

"Always the gentle man" I mumbled to myself.

I didn't mean for him to hear me, but his loud laughter showed me that he did.

"But you love me anyway." He whispered in my ear before I climbed in.

I smiled to myself. The drive to the restaurant was short. When I looked out the window the big sign showing people the name of the place said "Bella Italia".

"Come on." Edward said from beside me. He seemed to be preparing himself for something.

Could he know? How?

I opened the car door and climbed out, mentally preparing myself for what I was going to tell him.

I met Edward at the front of the car. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the restaurant.

"How many?" the hostess asked staring at Edward.

"Two please." He said pulling me closer. She turned to look at me.

She nodded, and grabbed two menus. "Of course right this way."

She led us to the back were there were less people. The lights were turned down so that you could barely see. Over all, the place looked very intimate.

"The waitress will be here soon to get your drinks." She said walking away. I noticed that before she turned away she was giving me a glare.

_If looks could kill_ crossed through my mind.

I laughed to myself.

"Why do they always do that?" Edward said to me.

"Glare at me or flirt with you?" I asked innocently.

"Both" he growled.

"Because you're just to perfect, and I have you." I said simply.

"It's not very polite." He said grabbing a menu.

"Like they care." I mumbled.

"Hi I'm Brittany, ill be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" the girl name Brittany asked looking straight at Edward.

"I would like a diet coke, and what would you like sweetie." He said taking my hand.

The waitress looked over at me like she just noticed I was there.

"A coke please." I said smiling up at her.

She nodded and walked away.

Dinner passed quickly, and I still hadn't found the right moment. I couldn't just blurt it out, but I had to tell him.

Edward paid for the bill and took me back to the car.

"Where are we going Edward?" I said as I noticed we weren't heading home.

"You'll see." He said. He glanced over at me and I noticed he was smiling.

15 minutes later he pulled into the parking lot that was for the children's park.

I looked over at him confused.

"Be patient Bella." He laughed

"I hate being patient" I grumbled.

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me," He said getting out of the car and walking around it to my side.

Opening the door, he took my hand and pulled me out.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he said leading me towards the pond.

I shrugged and leant into his warming touch.

"Just a little farther until we are there." He said pulling me away from the pond and into the woods near it.

As we walked through the woods I noticed bright lights coming from up ahead. As we drew closer to the lights I saw that it was actually Christmas lights strung to the trees, making the place seem like it was surrounded by fireflies.

As we stepped through the lights and into the clearing I couldn't help but draw in a breathe. It was beautiful. The lights were hanging in the trees around a small meadow. Sitting in the middle of the meadow was a blanket.

"Its beautiful" I said to Edwards's chest.

"Its nothing compared to you." He said looking down at me. I could feel my cheeks warm, from his comment.

We walked into the meadow and sat down the blanket. As Edward leaned back he pulled me with him, so that we were both lying down on the ground.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too." I responded back.

I don't know how long we laid there but eventually I felt Edward move away from me and stand up.

I sat up and put my hands behind me to holds myself steady as I looked up at him.

"Ever since I saw you, you intrigued me Bella. I knew instantly that you were something different. A whole different person that Lauren or any other girl. You had a broken wrist and foot in a boot. You looked so fragile" he was on his knees now. His fingers swept across my face, probably remembering those first few days I had spent with him.

"Then when you told me what Lauren did, I couldn't help but listen. I had never listened to my mother, my father, hell even Alice tried to talk sense into me about how I treated girls. But you changed that in one night. You made me feel like I could be a better person. Then you told us about Charlie." He paused. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was trying to find the right words. "If he weren't dead, I think he would have been after that. The words 'love at first sight' comes to mind when I think of you. I think since that first day I knew I loved you, I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

He broke off.

"Edward, what are you…?" I never finished. He just blurted out "Bella, will you marry me?"

I froze. "What?"

He took a deep breathe and looked me straight in the eye "Will you marry me?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes" I said over and over again. He smiled and pulled my mouth to his. He pulled a velvet box from his pants and opened it. He pulled out the ring and slid it on my finger. It looked so right there. I smiled up at him and he kissed me again.

I pulled away and said "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" to my surprise he kissed me again.

"I love you Bella." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you Edward."

I couldn't help but think _this would be a perfect ending for a fairytale. _

**Authors note! **

**I know, I know, this is actually a day late. But I am really sorry, and it is up now. (: so this chapter was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I could think of how to actually get there. So, sorry for the delay.**

**Though I believe it is the perfect ending for a fairytale. (:**

**Umm I had really fun at the ocean. Except my bruised toe nail started falling off... its been bruised for like 3 months and now it started coming off, mainly because the toe nail is dead… well anyway my friend accidently kickedthe toenail so it started bleeding. **_**Ickkk**_**. A pair off my flip flops are now bloody, and I have to wear a gauze pad and tape around my toe. And it's my big toe so it hurts. A lot. My mom says I have to go to the doctors and get it ripped off so the new toe nail can grow. It's going to be awful... **

**Anyway, I got my wish granted. There are over 500 reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me. (: **

**This story is now complete. And I hope I didn't end it in one of those cliché ways. See I would have done a wedding, but everyone does that so I thought why not show the engagement. So now there are happy and have a baby. **

**Maybe one day I will do a sequel, but for now I have no ideas for one, and no time. I am finishing The Past Comes Back To Haunt You, and then Cutting Keeps Me Sane. When that is down I will think about writing another story. (: **

**I hope it turned out the way you wanted. **

**Reviews are like the end of a fairytale. Usually they are both happy. (: **

**Xx  
Danielle.  
Crazylove95**


End file.
